New Dawn
by scarface101
Summary: A new organization called the New Dawn is on the rise. Who are they? Where are they from? What are their goals? And who is their leader, the man known only as Mao (Demon King)? Find out! Godlike Naruto. Naruto x Mass Harem. Possible Sasuke and Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay, this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while, so I hope you like it. Please leave plenty of reviews, and no flaming.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my OC Kira.**

**Chapter one: Who are the New Dawn?**

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, sat in her office with the three elders, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo standing next to her desk, on the other side of her desk stood her assistant Shizune Kato, and her teammate Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. They were looking at a man named Akahoshi, the Yondaime Hoshikage, the man was ghostly white, his hands shook as he tried to sip some tea.

In his impatience, Danzo asked "Hoshikage-san, what happened to you and your village?" the Hoshi nin answered "It was destroyed. Destroyed by a god." Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows at his statement, with Tsunade asking "Could you elaborate?" the nervous man nodded and began telling about Hoshi's downfall

**Flashback.**

Akahoshi stood in his office while thinking to himself _'When I retrieve the star from that bitch Natsuhi, I'll lead my village against Taki, take their Jinchuuriki and establish Hoshi as a major village.'_ He grinned evilly and chuckled a little. He was interrupted by his one of his guards, the Shinobi bowed and said "Hoshikage-sama, an envoy of the New Dawn has arrived." The self-proclaimed Kage sweated at the name and nodded.

He exited his tower and was greeted by a woman that was hooded and cloaked, he couldn't see her face, the only distinguishing feature about her was that she carried three katanas at her hip. She bowed slightly and said in cold voice "Greetings, Akahoshi-san. My lord Mao-sama (Demon King) has heard that you are planning to attack Taki. He requests that you don't, if you are wise you will submit to him."

The Hoshikage grit his teeth and said "Tell Mao; that I refuse." The woman sighed and said "Very well, you have one day to evacuate the civilians." She turned and left as quickly as she appeared.

The next morning, the self-proclaimed Kage and his army of Shinobi and Kunoichi were waiting for whatever the infamous Mao would throw at them, as the sun crept over the mountainside, they heard the trees cracking and moaning as a powerful blast of wind came out of nowhere; suddenly the trees burst into flames, the sun became black as the sky itself darkened. The buildings and homes of Hoshi broke apart as an earthquake shook the ground, the terrified ninja's looked up and in the black abyss that was the sky, they saw a man riding on the back of a bird, its bright orange feathers shined like gemstones, and flames came from its wings when they flapped.

The figure on top of the great bird, from what they could tell he was going through various hand-signs. The sun shined again, but then it became blood red, the sky itself became a mixture of blue and orange making it appear that it was on fire. They felt the air grow hot and then beams of light shined on them, turning everything the light touched into ashes, it was then they realized that the figure had used a jutsu that turned the sun into a weapon.

In fear they attempted to flee but they were either buried alive by the crumbling buildings or were disintegrated by the sun's light. After what seemed like eternity the sky turned black again, and the figure said "I have spared you so that you may tell everyone what happens when you cross me." With that the flaming bird turned and flew away with its master, and the sky turned blue.

**End flashback.**

Everyone in the room was shocked at the man's story, and Jiraiya said "I call bullshit, there's no way someone could have that kind of power, unless he was the Rikkoudo Sannin." The Hoshi nin jumped from his seat and screamed "IT'S TRUE! MAO LIVES! MAO LIVES!" Tsunade snapped her finger's causing her Anbu guard to appear, she told them to take the man away, they nodded and did so.

Tsunade rubbed her temples in exhaustion and was very much tempted to go to the nearest bar and drink herself into a coma. She fingered her grandfather's necklace around her neck as she remembered the blonde boy that brought much joy to her heart despite him calling her 'Baa-chan', she sighed as she remembered his banishment.

**Flashback.**

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of the gates of Konoha in chains; many civilians and several Shinobi shouted obscenities at him. In front of him stood Tsunade, who was wishing to be as far away from this as possible, but since she was the Hokage she had no choice. She stepped forward and said solemnly "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished from Konoha for harming your 'teammate' Sasuke Uchiha; do you have anything to say before you leave?"

The fifteen year-old blonde grinned and replied "Yes, this village is a shadow of its former self. Teeming with corruption, greed, and filth. I swear, one day I shall have my revenge on the Elders, the Civilian council, and on those claiming to be my 'friends'. Before I go, does anyone want to join me?" several people in the crowd lit up, but Naruto gave them a look that said 'No' three people appeared from the crowd.

One was Anko Mitarashi, who was carrying a red-haired girl named Tayuya on her back, the other was former Oto nin Kin Tsuchi. Naruto asked "Pray tell, why do you want to join me?" Anko went first as she said "Naruto-kun, you are one of the few people that acknowledged me as a person, and I still remember what you said to me before you went inside the forest of death. 'Anko-chan, you are my friend, but someday in the future I hope we can be more'. I'm begging you, please take me with you." She kissed him on the lips and slipped her tongue inside, the two battled for dominance but the blonde won, they only separated due to a need for air.

Naruto said "Of course you can come, Anko-chan. What about the rest of you?" The redhead spoke up from behind the snake mistress "Well, you dug me out from those trees, and you convinced the old lady to fix my legs. So, I owe you, besides I'd rather be stuck with you than this dump." The blonde chuckled a little and then turned to the black-haired girl who said "You rescued me from being raped by my teammates, and in doing so saved my life. Wherever you go I shall follow you." He nodded and said while walking out the gates "Tsunade-chan, your necklace is in my apartment. Keep it safe for me until my return." She nodded and then the gates shut behind the group.

**End flashback.**

"Tsunade-hime were you listening?" the blonde woman's only response was 'Huh?', the white-haired man said in a frustrated voice "I said, as you know the New Dawn has been on the rise for some time, it seems that they are targeting villages that are ruled by corrupt officials or large gangs, but this is the first time that their leader, Mao, has destroyed an entire village. I say we find them and stop this senseless violence."

The Hokage scoffed and said "I hardly call destroying a village that was planning an unprovoked attack as 'senseless'." Jiraiya said "But Tsu-hime, they didn't even attempt diplomacy." She spit back "They gave Hoshi a chance to surrender and they wasted it. Admit it, you've been upset about the organization when you heard they're running a village named Uzu."

The Toad Sannin sighed and said "I just consider it disrespectful they used the name of a village that stood for peace, like Uzu, which was a very well respected village." The blonde woman sighed and said wearily "Fine, what have you dug up on them?" he scratched his chin and said "Some, but not much. The New Dawn is an organization that focuses on killing any and all criminals, overthrowing corrupt governments, and stopping wars before they even start. They operate from the village named Uzu, however I looked everywhere, even the original location for it. Uzu's and New Dawn's leader is a man known only as Mao (Demon King), no one knows who he is or where's he's from."

He took a breath and continued "The organization is split into several pieces. First there's 'The Throne' which is obviously Mao himself. Next is 'The Ten Shogun's (Generals)' a group of ten individuals that are Mao's elite soldiers, the number represents their rank, with #1 being the strongest. They are only known by their aliases: #1 The Demon Mistress, who is rumored to be Mao's most loyal and powerful follower. #2 The Riptide, a woman who is said to cause tidal waves with her jutsu. #3 The Abomination, who leaves entire rivers of blood flowing out of the villages he/she leaves. #4 The Eruption, who leaves behind a very large trail of destruction wherever he/she goes. #5 The Queen of Hearts, it is said she delivered one thousand hearts to Mao to prove her loyalty. #6 The Smiling Monster, a person who has godlike control over fire jutsu. #7 The Iron Fist, who is said to have a body like steel and raw physical strength that matches your own, Tsu-hime. #8 The Tyrant, who flattened an entire army of Jonin and Chunin from Iwa. #9 The Black Queen, it is said that she has the power to 'curse' people so that they may never walk in sunlight again, at least she 'curses' the few that manage to survive an encounter with her. Finally #10, the Espada (sword) he/she is a master sword user."

He took another breath and continued "The next branch is called 'The Head' which is like a think-tank; 'The Head' is the R&D and strategists. The next branch is called 'The Broker' which is a group or individual that buys sells and trades information, weapons, and many other things. 'The Broker' is also the spy network and has people virtually everywhere, the leader of 'The Broker' is known as 'The Illusive Man'. Next is 'The Black Hand' which is a group that specializes in assassination, sabotage, mass killing, and other acts. Their leader is #3 The Abomination. Finally there's the Peacekeepers, a group of people that, as the name suggests keep the peace all around the Elemntal Nations. Every last person in the New Dawn ultimately answers to Mao."

Tsunade tapped on her desk a few times and said "I'll think about it, now leave." The perverted man scowled but nodded once he left, the blonde woman set up a privacy seal and said to her assistant "Get me the Illusive Man." Shizune nodded and pulled out a device hidden underneath the floor in front of the desk.

Once the device was set up a distorted picture appeared and a masculine voice said "Yes, what is it?" the Hokage replied "Jiraiya is getting antsy along with the Elders, they're pushing me to find and attack Uzu or more directly the New Dawn. Especially since no one knows who you are or what your motives are." The voice chuckled and said "True, keep them placated. While we could kill them, Mao-sama wants to wait. One more thing, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina have been confirmed to be alive and heading towards Konoha."

The blonde woman asked "What does Mao-sama want me to do with them?" TIM (The Illusive Man) answered "For now nothing, just welcome them back. Be friends, but DON'T for any reason give Minato-teme the Hokage Mantle. Mao-sama has something special planned for those two." The blonde woman nodded and the image disappeared.

**Elsewhere.**

A blonde man sat on a throne-like chair staring at some fish that swam by when he heard the door open behind him. He motioned for the people that entered to take their seats, once they did he asked while stroking the head of a woman sitting next to him "Reports?" a red-haired girl wearing glasses answered "Tsunade has just informed me that Jiraiya and the Elders want her to devote more resources into finding us."

The blonde man said "Thank you Karin, doesn't really matter though, given those four are from an age long past, their methods are outdated and practically worthless, but keep an eye on them. Don't want to get to complacent, do we? Anything else?" the spectacled girl nodded and said "Agents Icepick, Trickster, Wolf, Moon, and Flower want to know when they can join Uzu." The blonde man answered "Tell them to wait a bit longer, their patience has been appreciated but they must stay hidden a little longer." She nodded again while the blonde man turned to the girl sitting next to him and asked "Anything of interest happen, my pet?"

The girl nodded slightly and said "Yes master. I killed a man named Sasori, an agent of the Akatsuki. I also absorbed his poison into my blood, will prove very useful." He then turned to a hologram of a woman with a flower in her hair and asked "What of the Akatsuki, Konan-chan?" the woman bowed and said "Tobi aka Obito has arrived and taken Sasori's place as Deidara's partner. Currently Zetsu is quite confused on why he can't find any of the Jinchuuriki. Currently, Pain is contemplating on recruiting Orochimaru back into our ranks. Should I try to convince him, that Orochimaru is a flight risk?" the man replied "Sure, Orochimaru and Akatsuki will be harder to take down once they join forces, but either way it doesn't matter. Anyone else?" they remained silent which made the blonde man say "Very well, meeting adjourned." They nodded and left the room one by one, leaving the blonde man and the pale girl sitting next to him on the floor.

After a few minutes of silence he motioned for her to come closer, she got on her knees and said "Yes, what is it master?" the blonde man replied "I want you to sneak into Konoha and kidnap Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. We're going to use them for bait, so I can get some revenge. Understand Kira-chan?" the black haired girl nodded and said "Of course, Naruto-sama, or should I say Mao-sama?" he chuckled and said "Doesn't matter either way." The girl nodded and asked "Naruto-sama, when will you mate with us? We're getting tired of it."

He rubbed her head and replied "When all our enemies are dead and we can rest easy, I'll marry you girls and then we'll have kids together." The black-haired girl nodded, bowed, and left to fulfill her mission. He looked outside and said to himself "So Jiraiya wants to find us. Too bad for him that he won't find Uzu. 'Village hidden in the whirling tides' hmph. I decided to take that name quite seriously and build it at the bottom of the ocean." From outside various kinds of fish swam by, and farther off he spotted a humpback whale. He chuckled and said to himself "If people think that Jiraiya's and 'Dad's' method for peace will work then they better think again. My way's not the 'right way' but I've done more in three years than those two did throughout their lifetimes."

He got up from his throne and left the chamber thinking _'Wait till they get a load of me.'_

**A/N. There you have it. Questions will be answered as the story goes along. I won't tell you what'll happen to Minato and Kushina, but you probably won't see it coming. Please review, if you have any questions PM me, and no flames please. They'll just be ignored. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I only have one thing to say, a reviewer said that he wasn't from America and he didn't believe in God. Just because he/she isn't some of us are from America and some of us do believe in God. If you don't then here's to religious freedom, and if you're not from America then I will not say anything to avoid insulting whatever country you're from.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my Oc Kira.**

**Chapter two: The New Dawn emerges.**

In Ame, Pein stood on a balcony overlooking the village; he heard a small knock on the door behind him and gruffly said 'Enter'. Konan entered and bowed, in order to keep appearances, she then asked "Pein-sama, are you sure it is wise to reenlist Orochimaru into our ranks?" the possessed body of Yahiko replied "I understand your concern, but our operations have taken a serious number of blows at the hands of the New Dawn. As god I must make decisions that others can't make."

The blue-haired woman clenched her fist while speaking in a frustrated tone "That may be Pein-sama, but Orochimaru is untrustworthy; he betrayed us once, what's going to stop him from doing it again?" the 'leader' of Akatsuki simply replied "You are." Her only response was "What?" he answered "You will be Orochimaru's partner, and at the same time keep an eye on him to insure he doesn't break ranks again." The very thought about being partnered with the pale freak made her skin crawl, but this was a chance to spy on the Sannin for her true master so she swallowed her pride VERY hard and nodded.

Pein dismissed her with a wave of his hand and with a slight nod she left. As she exited the tower to begin her routine patrol around Ame she thought _'Pein is such a fool. Orochimaru's only interest are his own goals. As soon as our interests separate from his he will run again. I'd best report my new 'partnership' with Orochimaru to Naruto-sama'_ as she walked towards a safehouse to give her report she couldn't help but remember how she met her master.

**Flashback: One year ago.**

She and Pein were walking down the streets of Ame as people bowed (out of fear) before them. She watched as Pein made sure everything went smoothly inside the village, which he couldn't do inside the tower. Suddenly a screaming man came of an alley with a knife sticking through his shoulder, then another man and a young girl came from the same alley.

The girl's clothes were torn putting the pieces together she deduced the injured man attempted to do harm to the girl or more likely rape her, and that the other man holding onto her was probably her older brother or a friend. It seemed to Pein had come to the same conclusion so she waited for him to exact judgment. With a flick of his wrist Pein threw two chakra rods, one went through the injured man's heart; the second pierced the other man's neck causing blood to spray onto the girl.

In her shock the Angel of Ame couldn't form any words, one Civilian asked "Pein-sama what did you just do?" the possessed body gave the Civilian a glare and replied "Both men were guilty. So I exacted judgment on both of them." He then disappeared in a blur leaving Konan behind. The blue-haired woman watched as the girl wept over the man that was killed next her. The girl glared furiously at the origami expert and screamed "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Konan replied "I did nothing." "EXACTLY! YOU DID NOTHING! YOU WATCHED AS MY HUSBAND WAS KILLED BY THAT MONSTER YOU SUCK UP TO! NOW MY BABY WILL GROW UP WITHOUT KNOWING HIS FATHER!" the girl screamed again. The Angel was shocked at this revelation and could only say "I'm sorry." This time a civilian from the gathering crowd shouted "YOU'RE SORRY? ARE YOU SORRY FOR ALL THE SUFFERING WE GO THROUGH?" another shouted "WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE WHORING YOURSELF TO PEIN TO AVOID HIS WRATH!" all the shouting and insults hurt the Angel to the core, because she believed these people loved being protected by Pein, but in reality they resented her and Pein even more than Hanzo the Salamander.

She noticed that the Civilians were holding various weapons ranging from baseball bats, butcher knives, bricks, and shovels. Konan disappeared in a swirl of paper not out of fear but because she wanted to leave without anymore unnecessary loss of life.

She reappeared on a random rooftop and sighed in exhaustion, she looked down at the village and couldn't help but notice how miserable the people really were, then she heard a voice behind her say "Rather sad isn't it?" she turned and spotted a man dressed in a black cloak with an orange sun on the back, his hair was bright yellow, with blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks; she recognized him as Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

She got into a defensive stance but she was grabbed from behind by a girl with chalky white skin, the girl behind her placed a kunai at her throat while asking "Naruto-sama, shall I kill her for you?" he shook his head saying 'No' the girl relaxed but still held firmly to the Akatsuki woman.

Naruto grinned and said "Hello to you Konan-san; I'm sorry for the rough treatment, but it's necessary given the fact we are on opposing sides." She quirked up an eyebrow asking "You know who I am? He replied "Yes, I do. I'm told that you became an orphan when you're parents were murdered by some Shinobi. You and two other boys, Nagato and Yahiko, became something akin to siblings in all but blood, the three of you were trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin for a time. After he left the three of you founded the Akatsuki a group dedicated to liberating Ame from Hanzo. Your leader and best friend Yahiko sacrificed himself during the final confrontation with Hanzo, in a fit of rage Nagato killed Hanzo, and afterword became Ame's leader. After a number of years the Akatsuki resurfaced and started to gather Intel on the Jinchuurki, and became affiliated with a man going under the alias of 'Tobi'. The rest is current events."

She was shell-shocked at how he summarized her life but what he said next left her speechless "My, how the Akatsuki have fallen. I mean, the Akatsuki was meant to be a group dedicated to peace and freedom, and the goal was simple: Be free of a tyrant. Your organization was once filled with good and honorable Ninjas, which are seldom found, and now it's teeming with bloodthirsty psychos like Kakazu, Hidan, and formerly Orochimaru. To top it off you're now you're a terrorist group that's working for a bratty child having a tantrum all because he didn't get the girlfriend he always wanted."

The blue-haired woman asked "Are you referring to Tobi?" he nodded making her raise an eyebrow in curiosity asking "So you know who he is?" Naruto nodded replying "I do, but I'm not telling you. I'm just here to make my point you and recruit you." Konan spoke with an angered tone "Recruit me? You expect me to betray my best friend Nagato?" he smirked and replied "No, I expect you to betray Pein. Nagato's been dead for years, you just don't know it yet." He dropped a card in front of her while saying "Give me a call if you change your mind. Kira-chan if you would?" the blue-haired woman felt something hit the back of her head, causing her to fall into unconsciousness.

Several hours later she woke up under a canopy that was shielding her from the rain, she sat up and rubbed her sore head. She noticed the card in her lap, she thought _'I should tell Pein-sama about this.'_ She pocketed the card and left towards the Akatsuki base. After several minutes of roof-hopping she noticed a great number of bodies outside the tower gates. Among the bodies was the pregnant woman who lost her husband earlier today.

Konan's eyes widened in horror so she quickly disappeared in a swirl of paper and reappeared at the balcony where Pein stood. As if sensing her presence he turned and said "You've been gone longer than normal. Where were you?" she spit back angrily "That doesn't matter; what matters is that there's over a hundred dead bodies outside the tower." Pein replied "Ah, those insects attempted to rebel against me. Me, their god." She shouted "INSECTS? THEY WERE PEOPLE! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SEND SOME CHUNIN TO HARMLESSLY QUELL THE MOB!" the possessed body waved her off saying "If they wanted to live then they shouldn't have betrayed me." She said "But Nagato…" [SMACK] she was interrupted by a slap to the face, in shock she turned to the possessed body of her friend as he said "I told you. My name is Pein. So address me as such." She placed a hand on the stinging mark on her face and angrily said "Yes, Pein-sama."

She turned around and left while marching to her room she thought _'That's not Nagato; he would never have hit me like that.'_ When she arrived at her room she looked on a vanity and saw an old photo of her, Nagato, Yahiko and Jiraiya grinning from ear to ear dressed in frog costumes. She smiled affectionately at the photo and thought while looking at the faces of her brother figures _'Nagato isn't the same anymore. No, he's not Nagato. There is only Pein. Naruto-san was right, Nagato is dead, in spirit.'_ Her vision then settled on the face of Yahiko as she remembered the two of them nearly kissed, but he stopped her saying that it wouldn't work for them, because he viewed her as a big sister. She cried at the memory thinking _'Yahiko, you don't deserve what Pein has done to your body. We should've buried you long ago and let you rest in peace, I'm sorry.'_ She heard a voice behind her say "It's okay Ao-chan (Blue)." She turned and spotted her best friend Yahiko, at first she thought it was Pein, but she noticed he didn't have any piercings and he called her by that nickname he used when they were children.

She teared up saying "I'm so sorry Yahiko. Me and Nagato should have given you a proper burial." The ghost hugged her saying "It's okay. I forgive you." She wiped her eyes while asking "How are you here?" he replied "I've been here the whole time, waiting for you to notice me. Now listen carefully, you're at a crossroads that could lead to a life of happiness or misery, so choose wisely, and please at some point give me a proper burial, nothing fancy like a shrine, just bury me near the old hideout we used when we were taught by Sensei." She nodded making him nod back and say "I'm sorry Ao-chan but it's time for me to go." As he turned to walk away she asked "Yahiko-kun, did you know all along about the evil that was Tobi when we first met him?" he replied "Yes, the moment I saw him, I could smell evil dripping off of him. I knew that he was nothing but trouble and his goals for 'peace' were nothing but a lie. Whatever you do from here, I hope you make the right choice." He then disappeared leaving her alone.

She reached into her pocket and read the card, it was a set of coordinates. She thought for a moment and as if reaching a conclusion nodded to herself. She placed the card in her pocket and left her room, as she was exiting the tower she saw Itachi in the hallway, he nodded at her and she returned it, as she walked he asked "Where are you going Konan-san?" she replied "Do I ask about your business Itachi-san?" he thought for a moment and shrugged in response, she then said "I have a personal matter to deal with, tell Pein-sama I won't be back for some time." He nodded and she continued walking.

After several hours she arrived at the location of the coordinates, from above her she heard a voice say "Well look who it is. Decided to take up my offer?" Naruto leapt off a branch and landed in front of her, she asked "Before I decide, I wish to know. What is your goal?" he smiled and replied "A fair question. My goal is peace." Konan said "I've heard my best friend say that countless times and he became a hypocrite. How are YOU going to bring peace?" he answered "I asked myself that not long after I was banished from Konoha. I said to myself 'Naruto how are you going to achieve peace?' I thought about it for days trying to find the answer."

He took a breath and continued "Then I had an epiphany: Peace through politics is a bunch of BS that is unable to work since most politicians look out for themselves and contracts and alliances can be easily broken. Peace through domination won't work, because it seems to me that if you knock one tyrant off his high horse an even worse one takes his place, prime example being Nagato and Hanzo."

She nodded as he continued "Then I thought of this idea: Why not permanently snuff out corrupt politicians who make the people suffer, terrorists that the politicians hire to cause wars for their own gain, criminals that the terrorists hire to fulfill their 'contracts' and so on. Why not stop wars before they happen? In other words, I'm basically going for a 'Peace through Justice' policy."

She thought for a moment on what he just said and thought _'Wars often start because of the greed of others. If people like Tobi, who incited the civil war in Kiri didn't exist then wouldn't it be better for everyone?'_ she nodded and said "All right I'll join you." He smiled while saying "Great! Now how about I give you a little power-up?" she raised an eyebrow asking "What do you mean by that?" he replied "Me and my coworkers know a thing or two about unlocking hidden potential in people's bodies, bloodlines, etc. So how about I give you a boost?" she nodded causing him to say "Great! Follow me." She nodded and followed him, after a few hours of walking he went through some hand-signs causing a door to appear from the ground.

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing as she followed him inside. After several minutes of going down a seemingly endless flight of stairs the blue-haired woman saw what appeared to be a train that she once saw in Snow during a mission, her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde who said "All aboard." She said nothing and got onboard with him.

They took a seat at a window-side booth as he explained "This train runs through tunnels that lead all over the Elemental Nations, even islands far-off from the main-land. This one is a passenger train that takes Shinobi and Civilians from my village wherever they need to go. There are several trains like this one and there are others that gather supplies from the surface." Her eyes widened at the explanation and asked "Your village?" he nodded and replied "That's right, I rebuilt Uzu."

She quirked up an eyebrow while asking "Underground?" he shook his head replying "Nope, you'll see." She nodded and then heard what sounded like water, she looked out the window and saw that they were now underwater. She saw lights in the distance making her squint her eyes, then they widened in shock as she said "You built a village underwater?" he replied with a grin "Not just underwater, at the bottom of the ocean. You see it wasn't impossible to build Uzu at the bottom of the ocean, it was impossible to build it anywhere else." She looked at him saying "How did you accomplish this?"

He answered "Well, you'd be surprised at what you can do with a LOT of volunteers looking for a better life." She scratched her head asking "But how do you get supplies?" he answered "Easy, we take whatever we need from the ocean floor, and what we can't get in the sea we get from the surface through those supply trains I mentioned." She then asked "What about electricity?" he pointed out the window to what looked like pumps as he said "Those pumps are connected to giant fans from the now named Spring country that generates power as the wind makes the fans turn, and we also get power from steam vents connected to the nearby volcano." Her eyes grew bigger and bigger, as she asked another question "What about people?"

He replied "Refugees from various villages seeking better lives, Shinobi wrongfully accused of crimes they didn't commit, Civilians from Ame hoping to escape from under 'god's' thumb." That last one made her flinch slightly, making her nod as he continued "We get them from just about everywhere." She nodded as the train came to a stop.

They exited the train and were greeted by a woman with silver hair, she bowed saying "It's good that you're back Mao-sama." He kissed her on the lips saying "Great to be back, now would you show our guest around Ryu-chan?" she nodded and turned to the blue-haired woman and said "My name is Ryuzetsu and Mao-sama has, as you heard, asked me to be your guide, Konan." Konan sweat-dropped and said blankly "I feel like everyone knows me today." Ryuzetsu nodded saying "Mao-sama told us to expect you." The blue-haired woman asked "Why do you keep calling him Mao?" the sliver-eyed woman's reply was "Mao is an alias he uses to protect his identity from our many enemies that live on the surface. Only people he truly trusts are allowed to call him by his real name."

Konan nodded as she followed the other woman, and was shown many stores ranging from clothing, weapons, groceries, restaurants and one in particular was Mao's favorite, it was called Ichiraku's. After some more walking the Angel spotted what looked like an amusement park, she saw what it was called and said "Who names a theme park 'Murder World'?" the silver-haired woman replied "That's not a theme park. That's a slaughter house that's owned by Kira."

The amber-eyed woman raised an eyebrow asking "Kira? Slaughter house?" the silver-haired woman replied "Kira was an experiment created by Orochimaru, she was supposed to be the ultimate killing machine and a possible vessel, but it was a hit-and-miss. On the one hand he succeeded in making her an unstoppable killer, on the other hand she refused to obey him as time went on. She has a very deadly bloodline that allows her to absorb poison into her blood, when she absorbs it her body naturally recreates it in her bloodstream allowing her to use it at will, plus she's the meanest piece of hatred I've ever seen in my life. Violent, crazy, and worse cannibalistic; she has become a bit of a modern-day boogeyman."

The blue-haired woman gulped and paled as the other woman continued "Murder World is Kira's domain and playground. We dump any and all criminals we find in there and Kira kills them. Deadly traps, killer robot clowns, electric fences, spiked walls, and Kira herself make it inescapable. Trust me, it's the closest place to Hell you'll ever see on earth."

The amber-eyed woman nervously looked at the 'them park' and nervously gulped as she was lead to a tower with the emblem of a sun hanging above the doors. They got in an elevator and went up. After a few moments the door opened revealing a red-haired girl wearing glasses. She bowed and said "Hey there, my names Karin. The operating room is all ready for you!" as they walked down the hall Konan asked "How'd you two end up here?"

Karin answered "While I was escaping from one of the hebi-teme's (snake bastard's) labs Naruto-sama saved my life from starvation by giving some food, so I decided to repay him by being his servant." And Ryuzetsu said "I was a prisoner in the infamous 'Blood Prison' Naruto-sama was sent there by some Anbu that had 'Root' on their masks, after a few days Naruto-sama and I became friends, he told me about him being a Jinchuuriki. I said to him that regardless he was still my friend, afterwards he used his Bijuu's power to kill the warden and we escaped."

They entered a room where a brown-haired girl was waiting she said "Hello Konan-san, get on the table please." The blue-haired woman nodded and did so. Her arms and legs were suddenly trapped by restraints making her unable to move, the brown-haired girl said "Don't mind the restraints, they're strictly meant to keep you from hurting yourself." This made the Angel relax and look at the woman, Konan's eyes widened in shock as she said "You're eyes they're…" she was interrupted when the woman placed a breathing mask on her face.

The woman said "Applying anesthetic." Konan's eyes grew heavy as she fell into a deep sleep. The woman turned and looked up at a viewing window above the room while saying "We are ready to proceed Naruto-sama." Inside the viewing room the blonde pushed a button and said "Begin the procedure and arrange for her new weapon." The brown-haired woman nodded and took out a syringe.

She placed the needle inside a vein and waited, the blue-haired woman's eyes snapped open as she screamed in pain and struggled against the restraints, after what seemed like eternity, which was actually thirty seconds, she passed out. As her consciousness went black she heard the woman say "Procedure complete. Her bloodline has reached maximum potential."

**End Flashback.**

Konan shivered at remembering the pain, it was unlike any form of pain she ever felt. After the 'operation' she was given a katana that had a black scabbard, the blade was black with a dark pink trim. She had it hidden at the hideout that she and her friends used when they were still students of Jiraiya, because she didn't want to raise any suspicions on why she suddenly took up swordplay.

She looked up and found her destination an old oak tree. She placed her hand on a knot in the tree causing a door to slide open. She entered as the door slid closed behind her, after walking down some stairs she walked towards a platform. After waiting a few seconds a full body image of Karin appeared saying "Karin, aka 'The Illusive Man'." And Konan replied back "Konan, Shogun #5, aka 'The Queen of Hearts'."

Karin nodded and asked "What's up? You took awhile." The blue-haired woman nodded replying "Sorry, I was reminiscing. Anyway, Pein has decided to pair me with Orochimaru, which will allow me to keep an eye on both of them." The redhead nodded and said "Good, Mao-sama says that if you have a good enough excuse that allows you to kill Orochimaru without arousing suspicion then take it, otherwise just observe and report." The amber-eyed woman nodded and asked "By the way, tell Mao-sama that I volunteer to lead the Peacekeeper branch when I must break ranks with Akatsuki."

The redhead nodded saying "Will do, and keep your eyes on a television at 9 pm. Bye bye!" the image of the spectacled girl disappeared leaving an amber-eyed woman thinking _'So Naruto-sama, is going to show the world that we are the real thing. Good, that means step one of his plan is in motion.'_

**Elsewhere.**

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina arrived at the Hokage tower, Minato grinned and said "So Tsunade has become the Hokage? Great!" Kushina nodded saying "Yeah, and I can't wait to see my sochi-kun!" they entered the Hokage tower and after a few minutes found themselves in front of the office door, a sense of nostalgia overtook them as they opened the door they saw Tsunade sitting at the desk doing paperwork, with her assistant handing over MORE paperwork and Jiraiya laughing at his teammates predicament.

The blonde woman looked up and saw the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, she decided to play a prank on them, and mentally cursed Naruto for corrupting her. She shouted "KONOHAMARU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IMPERSONATING THE YONDAIME?" she charged at the blonde man and punched him repeatedly while saying "How long [punch] are you going [punch] to keep up [punch] this transformation? [punch, punch.]"

Then another Minato entered the room saying "Dang it! This guy stole my prank!" everyone turned to the second Minato and shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the second blonde man disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a kid wearing a long blue scarf who said "Konohamaru, future Hokage!" Tsunade was shocked thinking _'What are the chances of this happening?'_ taking advantage of this moment she turned her head to the man in her clutch saying "If that's the brat, then who are you?"

The blonde man weakly held a thumbs up saying "Fimaso Mamikshe, Zha Bonfaime Zhokafe. (Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.)" Jiraiya's jaw-dropped while Shizune and Tsunade feigned their surprise, as for Konohamaru he had already made a run for it.

After a few minutes of reducing the swelling around his face, Tsunade sat at her desk asking coldly "Okay then, if you two were ALIVE the whole time then where were you?" Minato answered "Well we…" he paused while looking out the window and asked "What's that?" they all turned to look out the window and on a large electronic bill-board there was a man sitting in a chair, his face covered by the shadows, he chuckled and said "Evening, morning, and afternoon to one and all. Forgive this interruption of your favorite TV shows but I have an important announcement to make to all of the Elemental Nations."

All across the Elemental Nations, TVs, computers, cell phones, and even Theater movie screens had the mysterious man shown on them as he continued "For those who don't know, which would be 99.9% of you, my name is Mao; the leader of the New Dawn. Shocked are you? I'm not surprised, most of you probably thought we were nothing more than urban legends, but I assure you we are very real. Some politicians have called us terrorists, or at least the ones we did not side with when their homelands needlessly attacked another neighboring country. But I digress, our goal is simple: There are good guys, and there are bad guys. Our job is to make life miserable for the bad guys regardless of their profession and/or social standing. You could be an S-rank missing criminal like Orochimaru, or you could be like a certain hypocritical father I know, or maybe even a Daimyo."

Everyone throughout the Nations listened intently as Mao continued "If we find you guilty of some crime, then your good as dead, but if you're nothing but a petty purse snatcher or pickpocket, expect to lose your dominant hand; it's not a question of IF we find you, it's a matter of WHEN. For you see we have people EVERYWHERE. We could be the new recruit in your unit, or the new tenant in your apartment complex, or the new transfer student at your school, we could even be the person you're sitting next to."

After a few moments of letting the message sink in, he continued "Now that that's over this message is meant exclusively for four people in particular, if you have children with you I advise you usher them out of the room. Are they out? Good, now this message is meant for Minato and Kushina Namikaze, who are very much alive contrary to popular belief, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and finally Kakashi Hatake."

The screen turned blank for a moment and showed two people tied to chairs back-to-back, their clothes had blood stains and their faces were swollen up very badly. Mao's voice continued speaking "Pretty hard to recognize them, huh? Well allow me to introduce to you the students of Kakashi Hatake, on the left we have Sasuke Uchiha, a revenge-driven bastard-child that attempted to go to Oto in order to become the student of Orochimaru, on a side note he has questionable sexual orientation, since he doesn't show interest in either sex. And on the right we have Sakura Haruno, medic-nin with mediocre skills and low fighting ability. She has a split personality with both being EXTREMELY 'in love' with Sasuke, as it turns out her mother was and still is a gold-digger that trained her daughter to seduce Sasuke in order to gain access to the Uchiha fortune, however there is none left. One of my agents saw to it that the Uchiha's bank accounts were emptied out. Now for those of you in Konoha if you go outside and look around, you'll see a large tower of smoke coming from the Uchiha district."

Everyone in Konoha did so and were shocked at what Mao said being true as he continued "Do you really think you're safe now? One of my people lit up the entire Uchiha district without anyone noticing, that should give you a good idea on our skill. Now then, for whoever is inside the Hokage's office you will notice something hanging outside your window." The occupants turned and saw the body of a disemboweled Anbu with the symbol of 'Root' on his mask hanging outside the window. On his chest was taped a sealing scroll, they looked at the electric bill-board again as Mao continued "Found the body I take it? Pretty hard to miss, isn't it? The scroll taped to his chest contains four scrolls with your names on them. Take them and do what they say, or I will unleash a Weapon of Mass Destruction on Konoha. Good luck, I'll keep in touch."

The screen went blank again as all electronics resumed like normal, inside the Hokage office everyone was shell-shocked as Jiraiya asked "Why would he do all of that?" Kushina answered "He wanted to everyone to know he was real, and what he was capable of. And now all of the Elemental Nations are likely panicking by now." She gestured outside and what seemed like thousands of people were running to the Hokage tower with even more on the way.

At that moment Danzo entered the room and said "Hokage-sama, please tell that wasn't Mao." She nodded and said "It was, and our only lead is the contents of the scroll on that corpse." The Yondaime Hokage said "Yes, we should take our designated scrolls and play along." The bandaged man was shocked that what Mao said about Minato being alive was true, but now was not the time to ask questions since the entire population was panicking, he would ask the Yondaime later about tracking down the Kyuubi Jincuuriki and turning it into a weapon. In the back Jiraiya said "It could be some kind of trap, Minato."

The blonde man nodded replying "Could be, but with the threat of that WMD. We don't have a choice." Danzo nodded and said "I will focus on finding the WMD, it's likely some kind of bomb." Tsunade nodded while saying with a commanding voice "Very well, you four do what the scrolls say. I'll stay here and try to reduce the panic. Whatever we need to do, we need to do it FAST. Things were already bad just because of the rumors about the New Dawn, and now things are worse-to what's-next?"

They all nodded Danzo left and the other four retrieved their scrolls and went their separate ways. As they left Tsunade thought _'So you've made your first move Naruto-sama. What's next?'_

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N. Some questions were answered and even more are left unsaid. I deliberately left out some details to keep you all guessing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave lots of reviews and suggestions. Looking forward to summer, thank you and May God Bless America.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Nothing to say this time, just leave lots of reviews please.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc, Kira.**

**Chapter three: Vengeance.**

Kakashi Hatake was reading his pornographic book, in a vain attempt to make sense of what he saw during Mao's announcement _'How did his people set fire to the Uchiha district without anyone noticing? How did he capture my students?'_ he thought with a grimace.

Earlier today, Jiraiya gave him a scroll saying that he had to obey the instructions inside to the letter. The masked man was still confused at what was happening and was having trouble processing everything, so he was walking towards the Memorial stone.

When he arrived at the stone, he searched for his teammate, Obito's name. His eyes widened in shock because his teammate's name had been recently scratched out. A cold fury welled up inside his chest, in his anger he pulled out the scroll from his pocket and opened it, it instructed him to go to the bridge of Wave Country.

'_I get the feeling Mao has some kind of grudge against Uchiha's; I'll make him pay for this.'_ He thought while clenching his fist, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and ran for Wave.

**Elsewhere.**

Jiraiya was running towards Nadeshiko, an all Kunoichi village, that never allows men in their village, except for a few who earns their respect. He shuddered, because he was generally disliked by Nade; something about 'peeping' on their empress while she was in the bath.

He shrugged to himself, thinking he might be able to get away with some of his 'research'. He stopped when he saw several Nade Kunoichi running at him. He prepared a Rasengan behind his back in case they attacked him, the leader of the women said bluntly "Jiraiya of the Sannin; you are to come to Nadeshiko." He jaw-dropped, wondering why they were allowing him inside. _'Something's up.'_ He thought cautiously while nodding.

After an hour of running they arrived at the village, "Follow me." The leader said, making the Sannin nod. As they walked he felt every single glare directed his way and heard a few whispers about the 'Coliseum', he thought for a moment and remembered that the Coliseum was where tournaments and duels of honor took place, and in some cases executions. He hoped he was just a spectator.

The Kunoichi that was guiding him stopped and said "Go through there." She pointed towards a tunnel that led into the arena, he gulped while walking down the long tunnel hoping this wouldn't be his execution. When he finally reached the center of the arena, the amazon-like Kunoichi started booing him.

His head dropped down in depression until he heard "Seems they don't like you, do they? I don't either." He looked up and spotted a woman wearing a black cloak with an orange sun on the back, on the sun was the kanji for 'nine'. The woman turned around revealing it to be Anko Mitarashi.

The Sannin's jaw-dropped; "Surprised are you?" she said with a smirked, he asked "Anko? Is that you? Why did you join Nade? Don't tell me you developed an amazon complex." "Nope, nothing like that. I'm not a member of Nade; Mao-sama thought it would be ironic if you died here." She replied with a smile.

The Sannin sweated, asking "Mao? So that means you're a part of the New Dawn?" she nodded and replied while bowing in a mocking gesture "That's right. The taken but still sexy and deadly, Anko Mitarashi. Shogun #9 aka the 'Black Queen'."

At this point he was in complete shock, he was pulled from his stupor as she said "Well, let's get this over with. Oh, and one more thing, this and all the other players are going to be shown throughout the Elemental Nations." He looked around and noticed what appeared to be video camera's floating around the arena, making him think _'This is going to be broadcasted? She mentioned 'players', is she referring towards Minato, Kushina and Kakashi?'_

He asked "Anko, you are a Kunoichi of Konoha. Aren't we supposed to be on the same side?" her cheery expression was replaced with an angry one as she replied "No, we aren't. I left Konoha three years ago, and have not once regretted it. Now enough talk. **Singularity"** a vortex of energy appeared above him, ripping from the ground, he tried to resist but couldn't escape from the vortex's pull.

He turned around to face it, going trough hand-signs he said **"Fire style: Dragon Flame Bombs"** sending a torrent of flames, this proved to be a mistake because the flames made the vortex implode, sending him crashing to the ground.

He leapt to his feet and prepared a Rasengan in his hand while Anko spoke "You and Minato have preached about peace for years, but you never once spoken about how you'll get it." He charged at her but his Rasengan was stopped when her hand was enveloped in dark energy, which seemed to absorb the orb of charkra.

He grunted in frustration while she spoke "You are a failure. You failed at bringing peace. You failed at bringing Orochimaru to justice. You even failed at being a godfather." "SHUT UP!" he shouted in rage while summoning a toad.

A large toad with two katana's appeared, he pulled one out and sent it towards Anko who said **"Black Lagoon"** a dark aura surrounded her and started spreading on the ground. The toad stopped his attack as he was being swallowed by the black abyss beneath him. The toad felt like his body was being crushed as it was consumed by the darkness forcing him to dispel.

"You abandoned your godson, and for what? Peeping on women, getting your rocks off with prostitutes, and writing smut that only scum that can't get it up with women enjoy? You always say something like 'I have a spy network to run', but you couldn't even see your godson. Why? Did you not want to take care of the Yondaime's son, as you promised on pain of death?"

The Black Queen spoke, the people who were watching the broadcast, throughout the Elemental Nations, felt their respect the Sannin drop. Some were even beginning to contemplate about burning their Icha Icha books.

In the arena Jiraiya shouted "THAT THING ISN'T EVEN HUMAN! IT WAS NEVER MINATO'S SON! ALL IT WAS AND EVER WILL BE IS A WEAPON TO OBEY IT'S MASTER! IT IS A WEAPON MEANT TO DESTROY ANY AND ALL THREATS TO KONOHA! IF IT DIDN'T HAVE ANY USE, I WOULD'VE KILLED THE DAMN THING WHILE IT WAS A BABY!" Throughout the Nations, people were becoming angrier and angrier at what he was saying, most of the Sannin's spy network were beginning to think about disbanding, because they knew what the two Ninja were talking about.

The purple-haired woman sweetly smiled, in a way that promised death, "A weapon, is he? Well then, allow me to show you true despair. **Purgatory"** on command her cloak expanded and, a black-hole appeared from her stomach and began swallowing up everything in front of her, the tiles on the ground were pulled up and consumed, even birds from the sky were pulled in.

Jiraiya tried to escape the black-hole, but he was too late and was consumed. His eyes clenched shut, preparing for the worst, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes, but there was nothing. There was nothing but darkness.

He couldn't tell up from down, or left from right. He couldn't even see his hands or tell if they were even in front of his face. He began panicking until he heard "So another one? It never ends." Spoke a deep, but scratchy voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" Jiraiya said with hesitation, the voice replied back "I'm… me." The white-haired man asked "Who's me?" the answered "I am. I think I had a name, but I've forgotten." Jiraiya asked in confusion "How do you forget your own name?"

'Me' said "I don't know. I think I was a Shinobi from Iwa, or was it Oto? Maybe Konoha, or Ame? I don't remember anything." The toad Sannin asked "What happened to you? Where are you?" the voice replied "I'm everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. It's like the longer you stay here, the more you become part of the darkness. You forget and lose everything. Your strength, your chakra, your jutsu, your body, even your memories and identity. I'm not even sure if I'm one person or a multitude of people given a conscience. There is only darkness."

Jiraiya gulped and asked "How do I escape?" 'Me' answered "Escape? There is no escape. There are only two ways to escape. One is to commit suicide and let your body become one with the darkness. Then there is option two, which is much less more miserable. Option two is for The Black Queen, to willingly release you, but if you've been here for too long then you can never enter sunlight or you will die a horrible death." At this point Jiraiya could only scream "NOOOOOO!"

Outside Anko reveled in her victory as people around the Elemental Nations started to wonder what was going to happen next. The Black Queen grinned and thought while disappearing into her shadow _'Four left.'_

**With Kakashi**

The masked ninja had watched the televised fight between his former colleague Anko, and Jiraiya in a bar on his way to Wave, and was shocked at how easily the former had won. _'How did Anko get that power? It was unlike anything I've seen in my life'_ he thought as he ran to Wave.

After several more hours of running he stopped at the bridge that he and his team helped Tazuna build years ago. He was surprised it was called the Great Naruto Birdge. "Cool view, huh?" Said a feminine voice. Kakashi looked across the bridge and saw a woman with three katana's at her hip, she wore a black cloak with an orange sun on the back with the kanji for 'ten', she had light blonde hair with a shorter cut in the back, piercing blue eyes and a stoic demeanor.

"Who are you?" the masked man asked. She answered "My name is Samui Nii. Shogun #10, aka The Espada. Shall we begin?" she pulled out two of her katana's while placing the third one in her mouth. She spoke even with the third katana in her mouth **"Three sword style: White Gale"** a flash of white came as she swung her blades, making the masked Shinobi jump to avoid the deadly slash.

He landed on his feet and went through hand-signs **"Water style: Water dragon jutsu"** a dragon came from the water and charged at the swordswoman. The muscles in her arms expanded as she got ready to strike **"Three sword style: Fist of the Gorilla"** she struck the water dragon on the nose causing to explode.

The force from the two attacks made Kakashi fly back a few feet. _'What power! That woman must have insane physical strength to do that. Not to mention those swords aren't anything to laugh at either.'_ He thought as he got to his feet. When he got up he asked "Tell me; are my students still alive?"

"I think you meant to ask 'Is my apprentice and extra baggage still alive?'. And yes they are… for now." Samui said with a smirk hidden behind the katana in her mouth. The masked ninja asked "What do you mean by that?" she answered "Well, you failed every single team, some of them even figured out your 'test', but still you failed them. All because you wanted one student in particular: Sasuke Uchiha. You had two other students, yet you neglected them so you could keep on training the Uchiha. Even after he received the curse mark from Orochimaru you continued to give the brat power, in hopes of 'diverting' him from a dark path. Where was your logic then? Did you lose it when you murdered your teammate, Rin?"

At the mention of Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan eye while shouting "HOW DARE YOU BITCH? I'LL KILL YOU!" he created a lightning blade in his hand and charged at the woman. She smirked while saying "It's not cool to lose your temper. **Three sword style: Swift Eagle"** in the span of a second she disappeared from where she stood, reappeared in front of Kakashi, sliced him in half, and reappeared on the other side of the bridge.

As Kakashi slipped into the cold embrace of death he wondered _'Sensei, if the lowest ranked Shogun is this strong, then how strong are the higher-ups? I hope you succeed, sensei.'_

As Samui sheathed her katana's she thought _'Three left'_

**In Konoha.**

Danzo had finally found the bomb hidden in Konoha thanks to a supply list of foreign cargo from trading, the one crate in particular was not on the list which made him believe that it was the bomb. A Root ninja appeared saying "Danzo-sama, Jiraiya and Kakashi have fallen to members of the New Dawn. One of which was Anko Mitarashi."

Danzo was shocked at the news, but said "We'll deal with that later, for now we have a bomb to stop. Be gentle about diffusing it." The Root Anbu surrounding the crate nodded while cautiously attempting to open the crate until [BOOM], the crate exploded causing the nearby Anbu to die in the explosion, Danzo and the surviving Anbu fell to the ground.

The bandaged elder shakily got up and saw a pale girl come from the remains of the crate, she leapt into the air and landed next to the aged man. "He didn't say 'bomb' he said 'Weapon of Mass Destruction', and that is ME." She gripped Danzo by the throat and threw him across the yard.

The Root Anbu charged at her, she smiled and spoke while going through hand-signs **"Poison Release: Melt"** she exhaled causing a grey cloud to come from her mouth. The Anbu who breathed it in started screaming and clawing at their bodies, after a few seconds the screaming stopped and they melted into piles of goo.

"Who are you?" he asked in order to stall for time to unseal his arm, she answered "I am Kira. Shogun #3 aka The Abomination. I'm also the one that kidnapped Konoha's precious Uchiha, and that little pink slut. Now… SHUT UP AND DIE!" she screeched as she charged at him.

Four more Root Anbu came at her. She grabbed one and ripped his throat out with her teeth causing blood to spray out. The second one she snapped his neck and then ripped it off his shoulders. The third one attempted to stab her with his tanto, but snapped off the tip and rammed the broken blade under his chin forcing blood and gurgling noises to come from his mouth. The last one she spit purple sludge in the Anbu's face causing the mask, and then uncovered face to melt.

She turned to the bandaged man, and glared at him with bloodlust. _'Damn! I can't confront her like this; I need more time.'_ He thought as he ran away from her. She smiled and chased after the bandaged man while screaming "WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING TO? WHERE'RE YOU GOING TO HIDE?"

The bandaged elder ran into one of the warehouses while struggling with the seals on his arm _'This would be easier if I wasn't under this much pressure' _he thought as he was about to finish until [crash] a pale hand burst from the wall, and grabbed him by his head. "You're death won't be swift. I promise you that." Kira said with a crazed grin.

She tore the wall open with her free hand, plucked out both his eyes and dragged the screaming elder away. She stopped at a tool shed and took a hacksaw. She held the bandaged arm down, she grinned evilly saying "This may hurt a bit." She started cutting the bandaged arm off making the elder scream in pain and agony. She continued cutting with sadistic glee, and a final thrust and an audible snap the arm came off.

She tossed it aside and spoke to no one "That was fun, Naruto-sama said I can enjoy killing to my heart's content. Now then, let's find out where the Civilian council members stay; shall we Danzo-san?" he didn't answer because he had passed out from blood-loss and would soon be dead within minutes.

As she dragged Danzo's carcass with her she thought _'Two left.'_

**With Kushina.**

Kushina was casually walking as walked towards her destination; that was shown to her in her scroll. Finally she reached her destination, which was marked by a spray-painted X on the ground. She scratched her head and read the hand-signs she was supposed to do while standing on the X.

She did so, but nothing happened. She checked the scroll again wondering if she got it wrong. She sighed and looked up, but instead of the crossroads she was in, she found herself inside a lavish office room. [clak] she turned towards the sound and saw a young blonde man playing golf.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked. The blonde man answered "My name is Mao, or you may know me as Naruto Uzumaki. As for where you are: You are in my office here in Uzu." "Naruto-kun? My baby?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He nodded making her charge at him to hug him, she stopped when he said "Stop, would you kindly?"

"Would you kindly. Familiar phrase isn't it? You think you have memories. Were you brought to Konoha for your protection, or were you kidnapped?" he asked, causing an image of being stuffed in a large bag to flash in her mind. "Was it really lucky of you to be 'rescued' by Minato from those Kumo nin or were you set up?"

An image of the Kumo nin flashed in her mind, one in particular stood out, he wore shades and spoke by rapping. He claimed they were rescuing her. And Minato killed all but the one with the shades.

"Were you really a Kunoichi or a slave?" he asked as another image danced in her mind, an image of Minato putting a slave mark on the back of her neck. "Did you make love to him on your honeymoon, or were you raped despite your trying to break the seal?" he asked again, as she remembered being molested.

"You tried to break the seal, but Minato with the help of a Yamanaka threw in a little mind control. Tell me, what were you doing wandering around the Elemental Nations?" he asked as she gripped her head in pain as memories of the abuse she suffered came to the front of her mind. "I don't remember." She answered.

"Of course you don't. All the memories are sealed up there in your head. The bastard placed false memories as you went and bottled up the real ones. Now would you kindly remember?" he said. She screamed in pain and flopped on the floor like a fish.

Memories of the past eighteen years invaded her mind, the rapes, the beatings, being pimped out to random strangers. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she screamed as she curled into a tight ball, he answered "Because I want you to know the truth, that your life has been nothing but a lie. I want to free you from your shackles, so you can live freely. She sobbed even louder screaming "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! IT'S TOO MUCH! NO, DON'T TOUCH ME ASSHOLES! STOP MINATO! I DON'T WANT A BABY YET! MY BABY! GIVE ME MY BABY! MOMMY! HELP ME MOMMY! NOOOOOOOO!" she suddenly froze and fell limp as she passed out while twitching on the ground.

He sighed and snapped his fingers making a brown-haired woman enter the room, she bowed while asking "Your orders?" he replied "Take her to medical. See to it she is made comfortable,keep her on suicide watch, remove the slave mark, and help counsel her. I fear, I accidently overloaded her brain, but it was necessary to make her remember."

"Of course Naruto-sama. Oh, Karin-kun has asked me to tell you that Minato-teme is nearly at Uzu. Be sure to give him a good punch for me." She said with a smile, he smiled back and said while looking into her Rinnegan and Sharingan eyes "Not a problem, Rin-chan." He kissed her on the lips and exited the room as Rin was collecting the still twitching redhead off the floor.

He stepped onto the balcony and shouted "COME IKARI! (Wrath)" a screech was heard and a large bird with flame-like wings appeared. He jumped on its back and said "To Uzu." With a nod the phoenix disappeared in a burst of fire.

**End chapter three.**

**Preview: Vengeance part two.**

**The next stage of Naruto's revenge takes place where everything started, Uzu. Father and Son face off in a duel to the death. Their epic battle ascends to the heavens and breaches the very limits of possibility. Meanwhile Konan has decided to break away from Akatsuki. She is confronted by Kisame and Itachi, will the powers given to her by her master be too much for them to handle? And what horrors will Kira unleash on Konoha?**

**A/N. Please leave lots of Reviews, especially if this chapter blew your F***ing mind. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Another chapter of New Dawn for you. Thank you to All for your reviews on my stories. I appreciate you having the patience to deal with my slow writing. Thank you again and please continue reviewing; it gives me ideas and encourages me to write. Please note that later I'll have make a several chapters long flashback to Naruto's Genin days to explain how he got to where he is. Bullshit me all you want but that is that. Now on with the credits, disclaimer and chapter.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my Oc Kira.**

**Chapter Four: Vengeance part two.**

In Konoha, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka were on their way to the Haruno household to investigate the murder of Civilian Council member and former Kunoichi Mebuki Haruno and her husband former Shinobi Kizashi Haruno.

The two arrived, Shikamaru approached a Chunin that was the coroner, asking "What have we got?" The Chunin cleared his throat replying nervously "I think you need to see for yourself." They followed the coroner upstairs to what looked like a mini beauty parlor.

And in the seat was Mebuki Haruno, with her brain missing from her head. The Chunin gulped saying "Apparently she was tied down here, someone took a scalpel to her head, cut it open and took the brain out. That's not the worst part." "It gets worse?" Kiba asked.

They followed the Chunin back downstairs to the kitchen. "I have good news, bad news and horrible news. Which do you want to hear first?" the lazy Shinobi answered "Good news first." The Chunin nodded replying "The good news is, we found Mebuki-sama's brain. The bad news is it was cooked up and eaten."

Their eyes widened with the dog boy asking "Are you fucking serious?" the Chunin nodded and pointed at the dinner table. They looked and saw a plate that had some vegetables on it was half-eaten hunk of meat. Akamaru sniffed at it and started whining telling Kiba 'That's human, all right.'

This made Kiba turn green as the lazy Shinobi asked "What's the horrible news?" the Chunin asked "You sure you wanna know?" the two nodded, making the coroner open the oven door. An awful stench came out making Akamaru, Kiba and Shikamaru vomit on the floor, followed by the coroner.

The last one said "I've been holding it in for awhile, but seeing you three puke just made me do it too." The dog boy held his nose saying "What is that?" the Chunin replied "That is Kizashi Haruno. He was stuffed with crème filling till he was ready to burst, crammed in the oven and baked at 450 degrees."

Shikamaru gulped and said "At least it can't get any worse than this." They heard a rumbling noise from the oven then [BOOM] the four of them were covered in blood and crème filling making all four of them puke again. "I stand corrected." Said the lazy Shinobi.

**Elsewhere.**

Kira sat at a dinner table with cupcakes, tea ,and blood spatters all around; a Civilian council member named Shinji, and the two elders Homura and Koharu were all tied to chairs, there were two other Civilian council members but their throats had already been cut, all five of them had duct tape covering their mouths. The pale girl giggled while singing "Birds of a feather flock together and so will pigs and swine; Rats and mice will have their choice, and so will I have mine."

She glanced at each of the three living humans saying "What's wrong? Not enjoying the party? You haven't had a drop of tea yet Shinji-san. Did I put too much blood in it?" the Civilian was crying his eyes out not wanting to be next.

The pale girl took a bloody kitchen knife and began singing "Sleep, baby, sleep, Thy papa guards the sheep, Thy mama shakes the dreamland tree and from it falls sweet dreams for thee, sleep baby, sleep." She took the knife and slashed Shinji's throat open while holding a tea cup under the wound, as blood filled the cup she continued singing "Sleep, baby, sleep, our cottage vale is deep; the little lamb is in the green, with wooly fleece so soft and clean, Sleep, baby, sleep."

She drank the blood from her tea cup, then approached Koharu. This time she held the elderly woman's nose shut to keep her from breathing, as the old woman struggled in vain the crazed cannibal continued singing "Sleep, baby, sleep, down where the woodbines creep; be always like the lamb so mild, a kind and sweet and gentle child; Sleep, baby, sleep."

The old woman stopped struggling as her eyes rolled up into her head. Kira then turned to Homura saying "It appears the party is over since the guests keep on dying. Now it's your turn. Sleep, baby, sleep." She picked up the knife again and let out a feral screech. She repeatedly stabbed Homura in his torso, blood flew everywhere and covered the crazed girl's face.

When she finished, she rammed the knife in the elder's head. She giggled to herself and started to wipe the blood off her face with her hand only to lick it up. She kept on giggling and said to herself "Oh, what fun! I wonder who I should kill next? I should check Naruto-sama's list."

She pulled a piece of paper from her blood-soaked kimono and read off a list of names, the ones she had already killed were crossed out which were all but one. She read the name of her last target and grinned evilly.

**In Ame.**

Konan was making her daily report to Karin saying "Orochimaru is planning on betraying Akatsuki, once he kills Itachi. He knows Itachi is dying and wants to take advantage of this at the first opportunity. Do I have permission to kill Itachi and Kisame, and then break away from the Akatsuki?"

Karin paused for a moment and replied "Granted. Mao-sama just told me via messenger summon that the time to destroy the Akatsuki is now. Take those two down and come to Uzu ASAP." The #5 Shogun nodded replying "Understood. I'll be there before Mao-sama's confrontation commences." With that the full-body image of Karin disappeared leaving the blue-haired woman alone.

**A few hours later.**

"Where is that woman? She's supposed to be here for this meeting." Kisame Hoshigaki asked impatiently. "She was out on her routine patrol when this meeting was called, it is likely we caught her short given the abruptness of this meeting." Answered the hologram of Pein in a monotone voice.

"Sorry I'm late, had to pick up something important." Said a feminine voice, a figure emerged from the shadows carrying a nodachi with a seven foot long blade and a one foot long handle. She was leaning on the doorway saying with a smirk "Hello, Itachi and Kisame." The two she addressed were shocked at her coming in person, yet all of them were curious on why she was carrying a Nodachi.

Pein asked "Konan, what is the meaning of this?" she answered with an uncharacteristic grin "Sorry, but it seems that I must break off from the Akatsuki. Don't bother coming here; by the time any of you arrive then I'll be long gone."

Out of nowhere Hidan shouted "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BETRAYING US BITCH!" she scoffed saying "My reasons are my own, but they stem from an epiphany that Mao-sama helped me achieve." This time Tobi said "Mao? So you're working for the New Dawn?"

She nodded saying "Yes, Mao-sama convinced me that the way we're going about 'peace' is wrong. So I joined him; now then you will all bear witness to me killing Kisame and Itachi with the power Mao-sama gave me."

The shark-like man laughed saying "Oh yeah? Who do you think you are woman?" she smiled replying "I am Konan, Shogun #5 of the New Dawn; I am the Queen of Hearts. Now let's go. **Room Tact"** a light blue sphere appeared out of nowhere and encircled the area.

She swung the Nodachi several times causing the entire chamber to fall apart. With a wave of her hand she sent the debris flying at the two in the chamber. The Akatsuki members watched in shock as the lone woman displayed powers they didn't know she had.

In anger Kisame pulled out Samehada "Let me show you real swordsmanship." he said as he charged at her. She jumped up avoiding the deadly blade then placed her hand on his chest **"Counter Shock"** Kisame felt a surge of electricity go through his body making him fly back. Itachi threw several kunai with paper bombs attached.

She snapped her fingers causing some debris behind the stoic Uchiha to be replaced by the Kunai. He noticed this one second too late as the explosion sent him to the ground. A shadow appeared on the ground which was Deidara flying on one of his clay birds, then Hidan appeared behind her shouting "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT NOT GETTING HERE FAST ENOUGH?"

She smirked thinking _'Right on time, idiots.'_ **"Room Shambles"** with two swings of her sword two cubes appeared in her hands, then disappeared again. From the sky 'Deidara' shouted "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING UP HERE?" and 'Hidan' asked "How'd I get down here?"

'Deidara' crashed to the ground with the bird. The blonde and silver-haired men looked at each other and shouted in unison "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING OVER THERE!" at this point Orochimaru said "I think she somehow switched their bodies, meaning Hidan is Deidara and Deidara is Hidan." Tobi silently watched thinking _'How does she have that power? What is it?'_

Itachi muttered **"Amaterasu"** the blue-haired woman heard him, muttering **"Tact"** a burst of black flames appeared but instead of them consuming the former Akatsuki they engulfed the clay bird that Deidara rode on, within seconds the bird exploded.

The switched Deidara (Hidan) emerged from the explosion shouting while clutching a stump that was formerly his left hand "FUCK THAT HURTS!" Hidan (Deidara) said angrily "Idiot, she somehow switched our bodies, meaning you aren't immortal now."

This made the former immortal shout "YOU'RE DEAD BITCH!" the crazed man charged at the same time as Kisame. She smirked and switched herself with the bloodthirsty man at the last second, causing the swordsman to cleave the former immortal in half.

While they were confused she thought _'The serum that was injected into me did more than what Naruto-sama explained. My five senses now work on an almost superhuman level, my bodies wounds heal in moments. My bloodline's full potential was unlocked and my bodies muscles, reflexes and chakra reserves reached perfection. While I still had to master my new abilities and go through countless hours of chakra control exercises, it was definitely worth it.'_

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a certain pyromaniac charging her with the three bladed scythe. She ducked under the swing and grabbed the switched pyromaniac by the throat thinking _'While Hidan is an immortal, there is one weakness. While his wounds regenerate he cannot survive from a lack of oxygen, such as drowning or being suffocated.'_

She squeezed harder until the switched pyromaniacs eyes rolled into his head. **"Water Style: Shark Bomb Barrage"** the former Swordsman of the Mist shouted. Konan sliced apart the water sharks with her Nodachi, she turned to Itachi saying "My apologies, Itachi-san, but you must die. It is better that your eyes be in no hands, than the wrong ones."

With another swing she split the stoic Uchiha in half, but no blood came out, making everyone jaw-drop. The Uchiha shouted "WHAT THE FUCK?" with a flick of her wrist she sent two paper paper Kunai at the two halves of Itachi, which were actually paper bombs. The two hit their mark and exploded leaving very little of the Uchiha's remains.

She then turned to the shark like man, he had a look of fury on his face as a massive wave of water headed her way. She remained calm and waited for him to emerge from the water. Samehada appeared in her vision, she leaned back with her head facing the ceiling of the ruined tower to avoid the deadly blade; as Kisame flew over her she placed her hand on his chest and whispered **"Scalpel."**

From the shark like man's chest came a glass cube with a beating heart inside. The body of the swordsman fell on the ground unconscious. Konan cleared her throat and approached the cube, she stomped on it and snuffed out Kisame's life.

She turned to the holograms of the remaining Akatsuki and said with a smirk "It seems I win. I suggest you prepare yourselves for the storm that is to come." As she left Pein said to Kakuzu "Why did you let Hidan leave just like that?"

The undead man replied "I was too engrossed in the fight." This made Tobi say angrily "Don't tell me you're becoming like Zetsu." From out of nowhere Zetsu appeared and said "Somebody call me?" the plant-like man noticed the carnage and asked "Did I miss anything important?"

**Hours later; In Uzu Ruins.**

Minato Namikaze arrived at the old ruins of Uzushiogakure. He walked deeper and deeper into the ruins, towards the heart of the destroyed village. He walked past old skeletons and headbands that were imbedded in the dirt, most of them were so old that you couldn't make out the symbol of the village they represent.

After several minutes of walking he recognized two figures off in the distance, they were Kakashi's students. He ran toward them, but was then trapped in a barrier of chakra, he looked on the ground and saw a very complex seal.

He grunted in frustration, but then heard a clapping sound. He looked up and saw a man with blonde hair with several floating cameras following him. "Who are you?" Minato asked, the newcomer grinned, bowed dramatically and answered "Naruto Uzumaki, aka Mao."

On the other end of the cameras all the Elemental Nations watched and were shocked that someone so young was Mao, especially Konoha. "Naruto? My Son?" asked Minato with a confused expression. The Jinchuuriki nodded saying "Yes, 'Dad'. However, I'm not your son; because I refuse to acknowledge you as my father."

The Hokage asked "Why are you Mao? Why aren't you working for Konoha?" the younger blonde chuckled and turned to the cameras saying "Hello people of the Elemental Nations, I am, as I said Mao. Allow me to tell you a little story. It was approx. 35+ years ago, that the Sandaime Hokage came into power, he was chosen by the Nidaime himself to be Hokage; the Sandaime Hokage was a man who believed the ends justified the means and that Konoha was the strongest nation and no one should say otherwise.

To make sure he didn't have any competition he couldn't handle, he sent envoys to Kumo, Iwa, and Suna. In Kumo, the envoy convinced the newly crowned Sandaime Raikage that the best defense against other villages was military might, and the best way to solidify the strength of his armies was to get powerful bloodlines. In Iwa, the Tsuchikage wanted the same thing as the Raikage. Suna however wasn't interested in bloodlines, but wanted resources instead.

The Sandaime Hokage's envoys convinced these villages Kages that they could achieve what they wanted by destroying Uzushiogakure, a small but powerful village well on its way to becoming the sixth major village. The war was swift and terrible, many, many Shinobi on all sides lost their lives. Uzu fought to the last man, but still lost. The remaining Uzumaki's scattered and were lost to everyone, except one.

Kushina Uzumaki, the heiress was taken prisoner by Konoha. Kumo and Iwa wanted to 'borrow' her so as to make their own Uzumaki babies, and Suna wanted the many scrolls and knowledge of the Uzu library. The Sandaime Hokage cheated the two former, and gave what Suna requested which lead to the alliance the two villages have today, although the Sandaime kept the best scroll for himself, this being what is now called the Forbidden Scroll.

Kushina had several seals placed on her, which made her docile enough to not attack anyone from Konoha, but still have her infamous temper. Another one was to compel her to trust the Sandaime. Now here is the part where the 'legendary' Minato Namikaze steps in, he was an orphan that was a prodigy in his class, one of his best skills being Sealing. Now how did he get his skills in sealing? A rare and seldom used art? Simple, he took it all from The Forbidden Scroll, from Uzu.

Why was he granted access to it? Simple, he was under the personal tutelage of both the Sandaime and Jiraiya of the Sannin. The two groomed young Minato to share their ideals, and to seduce Kushina. After several years of working to befriend her, they made no progress. So they sent an anonymous tip to the Yondaime Raikage A, who had taken over after the previous ones downfall.

A is a man of great strength and moral character, he knew the truth behind the war on Uzu and decided to make amends by rescuing poor Kushina. As an entourage of Kumo nin attempted to rescue Kushina, Minato swooped in and pretended that the Kumo nin were the real enemies.

After rescuing Kushina, Minato earned her trust. Several years later, Minato and Kushina were married privately. On their Honeymoon Minato wanted to start making children with his new 'wife' as per his instructions by his two teachers; Kushina wasn't ready, in a fit of rage Minato raped her and placed a slave seal on her neck, and then had one Inoichi Yamanaka modify her memories.

Another reason Kushina was captured was to become the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The first being Mito Uzumaki Senju, who was told that Konoha was unaware of the attack on her beloved village Uzu. The Kyuubi was forcefully sealed inside Kushina. Shortly afterwards, the third Shinobi war occured.

During the war Minato captured the Sanbi and Sealed it into his student Rin Nohara, and gave her to Kiri as a 'peace offering' while his real plan was to use her to attack Kiri from the inside. Kiri saw through the trick and instead persuaded Rin to attack Konoha instead. Having planned ahead Minato had his favorite student Kakashi Hatake murder Rin in cold blood so that Kiri would lose its weapon.

After the war, It was discovered that the seal on Kushina containing the Kyuubi was breaking as she was giving birth to me. Minato tried to keep the seal from breaking so as to keep his 'weapon' intact, but a masked man appeared and took me hostage not two seconds after my birth.

The masked man used my newborn self as a distraction to occupy Minato so as to get to my Mother. After capturing her he released the Kyuubi and used his Sharingan to put the Kyuubi in a Genjutsu. Yes the man is an Uchiha, but I'll get to that momentarily. The Uchiha sent the Kyuubi on a rampage towards Konoha.

Minato however was furious that he lost his weapon, but he knew of a way to get another one. By a combined effort of his own and a coerced Kushina they sealed the Kyuubi inside of me. Minato knew he didn't have the patience to groom me to be a 'perfect weapon' so he asked the retired Sandaime to retake the mantle of Hokage so that he could disappear.

The Sandaime accepted and made a plan so that I would suffer countless horrors at the hands of Konoha's population, he would save my life and encourage me to become Hokage in order to solidify my loyalty. As for Jiraiya he would appear much later to 'train' me for the Chunin exams, and try to put ideas of 'peace through pacifism and harmony' into my head.

What did Minato and Kushina do throughout my childhood? Well Minato spent his time amongst hookers like Jiraiya, while Kushina was blissfully unaware of everything thanks to all the seals restraining her. On some days Minato would pimp out Kushina to random strangers for some quick cash and in a few cases entertainment.

Now we return our attention to the masked man, his real name is Obito Uchiha. My 'Dads' third student, he was once a kind soul that would often help the elderly, but he got jealous quite easily. The reason behind his jealousy was his crush Rin paid more attention to Kakashi than Obito himself. Obito tried to prove himself better but was outdone by Kakashi at every turn.

During the Third Shinobi war, Rin was taken because the opposing side knew of Minato's plan for her to become the Sanbi Jinchuurki. Obito and Kakashi were dispatched to 'rescue' her, unaware of the specifics. During the mission Obito was buried alive, Rin transplanted one of Obito's Sharingan eyes into Kakashi, hence how he got it. The two had no choice but to leave Obito behind as the cave they were in collapsed.

Instead of dying Obito survived, he was rescued by none other than Madara Uchiha. After months of recovery Obito learned about Rin being in some kind of trouble. In desperation he raced to find her only to see her be killed by Kakashi. Overcome with grief, his psyche shattered and he viewed the world as nothing but a lie, in other words he is in complete denial.

Now Obito is nothing more than a bratty child having a tantrum. He used his Sharingan to put the Yondaime Mizukage in a Genjutsu in order to incite the civil war in Kiri, he was the one that sent the Kyuubi to Konoha, now he has taken over the Akatsuki and is gathering Jinchuuriki like myself, to bad for him they're all safe and sound in my village.

Now you're wondering what Obito wishes to accomplish with all of this? The answer is that he wishes to cast the entire world into a Genjutsu just so he can be with a fake Rin that he will conjure up himself to satisfy his juvenile fantasy.

So ask yourselves. Can you trust someone like this man here? I say 'no'. He is nothing but a liar and is lower than vermin. His methods of peace were through 'pacifism and harmony' which is a lie, because while other villages become complacent with peace he will lead a massive campaign to conquer the Elemental Nations.

Now let me tell you about the New Dawn, we are not bound by governing bodies or lines on a map, we're our own bosses. We do NOT think of ourselves as above the law, we just enforce it. People must understand that acts of cruelty and unnecessary aggression will not be tolerated by any means. Our job is to put down terrorists and tyrants, to stop wars before they even start, to make sure parents who lose their children to murderers know that their children's killer won't be killing ever again.

You see when I first started the New Dawn, we were pretty small, but we worked our way up. One day, I got reports of mass grave composed of children, all of them had knife wounds. I tracked down the men who placed them in that grave and learned the truth. The children were being forced to fight and kill one another, all for the sake of the various gang's entertainment and gambling.

Forced the 'grave diggers' to tell me where the fights were being held. When I got there they were bringing in more children. I killed some of the guards, when they realized that I was a skilled Shinobi they surrendered. I tied them all up, and was about to alert the authorities when I heard one of the gang leader's say 'Idiot, we'll just make bail within the hour and we'll start this over again'.

It was in that moment I realized that those men were nothing but animals, rabid animals. The only thing one can do with such creatures is to put them down. I took some gasoline, and burned the thugs and arena to the ground. Took the children home and knew the only way to deal with criminal scum, is to kill them."

At the end of his speech, people throughout the Elemental Nations were shocked, confused, angry, and saddened at the story. Many people became angry, as they heard story behind Minato. As the speech went on riots broke out throughout the Nations between Pro and Anti New Dawn groups. Clans tore each other apart, Civilians killed one another. Some committed suicide. It was mass hysteria and chaos, and no one, not even the most seasoned Shinobi could stop the madness.

Minato angrily pounded his fist against the barrier shouting in fury "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT? NOW EVERYTHING IS RUINED!" at this Naruto burst out laughing, his laughter boomed through the cameras, the riots stopped as they heard and everyone turned to watch the screens again.

The younger blonde stopped laughing and finally said "You're such an idiot. My goal here is to prove a point: That you're no better than anyone, that there's nothing special about you. I could've killed you the second you stepped in that barrier but I didn't want you to become a martyr." "YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" the Yondaime screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Demon King chuckled "You want to fight huh? Okay, if you want out of that barrier you must kill one of them." He said while pointing at Sakura and Sasuke, both of which were still unconscious. In rage Minato grabbed Sakura by her hair and slit her throat open. "I'm disappointed." Naruto said.

As the barrier came down Naruto said to the cameras "Pay attention everyone. Prof. Naruto Uzumaki is going to teach you how the world will work from here on." The Yondaime Hokage threw his trademark kunai at the blonde's feet and appeared with a readied Rasengan.

"Rule number one: He who has the power makes the rules; obvious." The younger blonde said as he kicked his father in the torso, sending him flying back. "Rule number two: tough love is nothing but dust in the wind." The whiskered man ran towards the spot where his 'father' was about to land, he grabbed the Yondaime by the foot and threw towards the remains of a tower.

As he prepared his own Rasengan he continued saying "This isn't about 'love'; people don't need a babysitter to give them a slap on the wrist when they're bad." His youkai empowered Rasengan was ready, he threw it at the ruined tower, making the area explode.

Minato appeared thanks to the kunai he threw before, but found Naruto waiting there for him. He tried to kick his son in the face but Naruto threw a bone crushing uppercut to his father's face and then a Rasengan to his torso making Minato get blown away "People need surgeons to cut out the cancer that has infested society and makes sure it never comes back. Naruto said as a caught an incoming Kunai, inches from his face.

Minato appeared again with a Rasengan, but the younger blonde avoided it and whispered **"Almighty Push"** the older man was blasted away as Naruto said to the cameras "Dr. Uzumaki, at your service. **Planetary Devastation"**

Rubble and rock was torn from the ground as a massive orb filled the sky, Naruto smirked and said "Rule number three: no more hypocritical idealists like Minato. If anyone tries to avenge their fallen dream, you'll get much worse I promise you. **Cataclysm."** The Jinchuuriki clapped his hand and the orb exploded, as the rock rained down on the remains of Uzu, Minato made a dash for his 'son' avoiding the falling rubble.

"The dream is over; Viva reality! **Crush!"** with a snap of his fingers the rocks in the air gathered around the Yondiame, and then they flew towards him, he attempted to pull out one of his kunai but they were all gone. The rocks closed in and trapped him, as they crushed him Naruto said "What's the matter? Can't use your trademark jutsu without your Kunai?"

Minato struggled to escape but his body couldn't move under the weight of the rubble restraining him, he looked at his son who had the legendary Rinnegan. "It's funny isn't it? A life of lies, false glory, and the military capitalist 'Way of Fire', and you die here where it all began wondering if you really mattered when you didn't; but tomorrow the whole world will go on like nothing happened, dragged kicking and screaming to a better day." The Demon King spoke with a large grin as he leaned down to look his father in the eye.

Another youkai empowered Rasengan appeared in Naruto's hands as he said "Goodbye, Minato Namikaze." He slammed it down on the Yondaime's face causing a massive tower of black energy with a red trim to erupt and tear open the clouds.

When the dust settled the only thing left of the Yondaime Hokage was his tattered cloak. From the other side of the cameras people couldn't believe how powerful the boy was, almost everyone throughout the Elemental Nations decided right there, to never fuck with the Demon King.

Naruto smirked at his trophy, and looked at where Sasuke was supposed to be, the Uchiha was long gone. He shrugged thinking _'Brat must've made a quick getaway during the fight. I'll deal with him later. Time to go home.'_

He whistled and summoned his personal familiar Ikari, he jumped on her back and said "Take me home." The phoenix nodded and disappeared in a burst of flame.

**End Chapter Four.**

**A/N. WHOOO! Please review, especially if this chapter blew your fucking minds! I put my best into the fight scenes, so I hope you like them. Please leave your thoughts on the scenes of Kira, Konan's and Naruto's fights, and that history. Next chapter will be Naruto visits Kushina, and tells her of his past (multiple chapters long flashback.). Please leave lot's of reviews; Thank you, and May God Bless America.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Sorry I've been away. My sister has been kinda depressed since her puppy got sick and died; she was really loved that puppy, and so I've been trying to help her out and she's been doing a lot better. The puppies' name was Bradly, was German Shepherd/ Beagle mix (Could easily pass off as pure Beagle) he was aprox. Three months old.**

**But you're not here to listen, or rather read about my bitchin' so moving on.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa. The latter will appear in Rikudou Sennin **

**Challenge: For those willing to accept, must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. For her description check my profile. The only requirements is that the picture MUST depict her savage bloodthirsty nature and joy in killing. Whoever makes the picture I like best can choose FIVE girls in ANY one of my stories.**

**Chapter Five: Deception.**

It was nighttime in Konoha, Inoichi Yamanaka, was returning home after another council meeting. The meeting was about the string of grisly murders throughout Konoha, specifically in regards to the murder(s) of the Elders and members of the Civilian Council. Thus far, there were no witnesses, the Inuzuka's were baffled because they only thing they could find at each scene was the scent of snakes, dead flesh, most obviously blood, and oddly enough candy, despite the odd scent the nin-dogs couldn't follow it anywhere outside the crime scene.

The Aburame's insects proved just as fruitless, according to Shibi the insects detected a dark, malevolent, chakra but couldn't trace it to the owner. Finally, Shikaku and his son Shikamaru, couldn't understand how someone could just mask both their scent AND chakra from the nin-dogs and insects. The killer wasn't normal, despite the brutality of the murders, and in some cases the cruel sense of humor (Such as stuffing Kizashi Haruno in an oven and baking him inside)

The killer left no traces, no calling cards, weapons were household items from the victim's homes, which were cleaned later, no letters, signatures; nothing! It was maddening.

Tsunade theorized that her former teammate Orochimaru might have something to do with it. Which was a good possibility, since he wanted to destroy Konoha; however, the 'tea party' that Koharu and Homura were found at indicated that a woman had committed the crime. Besides, why would the Snake Sannin target the Civilian Council when the ideal target would be the Hokage herself?

So many questions, too little answers, and too many what-ifs. Sighing the blonde Clan head entered his home, hoping he could at least make it in time for dinner. He noticed the lights were off, which either meant his daughter, Ino was working late, or she went to bed early due to exhaustion of dealing with dead bodies all day.

He sighed and went into the kitchen, in order to make some instant ramen since he didn't have time and was too hungry to actually cook. As he went to the fridge he noticed something on the dining room table, it was a plate of cookies. Next to the plate was a note that said: For you daddy.

Inoichi smiled at the note, his daughter was indeed a sweet little girl. He took one and ate it, it tasted a little off; perhaps not enough sugar was added? He shrugged and headed towards the fridge again.

As he walked he noticed his vision was getting blurry and his body refused to move properly, then he collapsed on the floor. He tried to get up but he couldn't move his limbs, the most he could do was lift up his head a little and turn it, but it took a lot of effort to do even that.

A lamp flipped on in the living room revealing an abnormally pale person. The blonde man choked out the first thing that came to mind "Orochimaru." The figure sitting in the lounge chair narrowed it's eyes. It got up and approached revealing it to be a young woman that bore an eerie likeness to the Snake Sannin.

"I'm not Orochimaru. My name is Kira." Said the pale girl as she started eating the cookies on the table. Inoichi wondered why she was eating the very same sweets that were drugged, his unspoken question was answered.

"I can freely ingest any poison or drug without suffering the effects. You could make me drink a venom powerful enough to kill fifty men, and I'll drink it like a harmless glass of water." She said with a smile revealing several teeth that glinted dangerously.

"Are you working for Orochimaru?" he asked theorizing this girl had some kind of connection to Orochimaru.

She popped another cookie in her mouth and replied "No, I serve Mao-sama." The blonde man's eyes widened in shock at what she said. He then realized that Mao had a hand in killing the Civilians and Elders.

He was beginning to get a little feeling in his body until he heard Kira say "Here, have the last one." She roughly pried his mouth open and shoved the last cookie into his mouth, once again leaving him limp. She laughed heartily as she washed the plate the cookies rested on in order to erase evidence while pocketing the fake note.

As she cleaned it, the Clan head asked hoping to get some answers "Where is Naruto, Mao, or whatever he's called now?" she giggled as she started singing

"Do you know the Muffin Man, the Muffin Man, the Muffin Man? Do you know the Muffin Man who lives in Drury Lane?

Yes, I know the Muffin Man, the Muffin Man, the Muffin Man. Yes, I know the Muffin man who lives in Drury lane."

When she finished singing Inoichi had a WTF look as he thought _'A goddamn nursery rhyme is her answer?'_ she giggled as she lifted him on her shoulder and carried him to the rooftop.

She set him down as she asked "Today is the day, you're wife passed away giving birth to your daughter right?" she took out a sake bottle from her blood-stained kimono then began singing as she forced him to drink the contents.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty together again."

As she sang he realized that she was going to make it look like he had an accident. Once he drank the whole bottle she gently tossed it off the roof, then she dragged the now drunk clan head to the edge of the roof and held him above the ground by his legs. "When your head splits open on the ground, no one can see what happened tonight. Bye-bye!" she said with a mad grin as she loosened her grip and was about to drop him, until she heard him mumble something.

"What was that?" she asked, not wanting to miss her latest kill beg for his life.

"Why are [hic] you doing this?" he asked as the alcohol and blood rushing to his head was making him dizzy.

"Because my god demands it." She replied as she dropped him to the ground, and just as she predicted his head split open on the ground. She sported a crazed face-splitting grin as she shouted to the heavens "GLORY TO GOD! GLORY TO THE DEMON KING!"

**In the Hokage's office.**

Tsunade Senju stared out her office window as her assistant Shizune was gathering the finished paperwork. The Hokage glanced at the clock in the office, it read 9:00 pm. She sighed and said "Shizune, I _recommend_ you go home NOW." Her apprentice swiftly got the message taking the paperwork with her.

Once the raven-haired woman left, the Senju woman spoke "I've been waiting for you. Agent Flower." A figure came out of the shadows revealing it to be one Ino Yamanaka with a calm demeanor.

The younger blonde looked around the room for a moment then said "You may know this already, but the Anbu guard shifts are starting, we're now alone for about thirty minutes." The Sannin tensed up in response.

"True enough. Although I was expecting agent Trickster or Moon." Spoke the older blonde causing the younger to have a saddened face.

"Mao-sama, wanted me to do this so I wouldn't be involved with daddies' death." Said Ino with a single tear rolling down her face, causing the Hokage to frown in sadness. She crossed her arms under her chest and continued staring out the window.

"Two questions first. Why did you join the New Dawn? And is this necessary?" asked the blonde Senju as a storm began to rage outside, rain began to fall as lightning flashed outside.

"Each and every member of the New Dawn has their reason's for joining. I can't reveal everything to you since you are not an official member. But my reason is because; I'm… bound to Mao-sama's will." Ino said, causing the blonde Senju to nod remembering that 'Incident' during a mission.

The younger woman continued "Another reason, is because I'm tired of seeing corruption in the system, and I'm tired of seeing so much suffering. My dream is to make a world where people don't become power-mad like Orochimaru and my ugh… ex-crush Sasuke."

Tsunade's head fell downward as she asked "And you'll sacrifice your own father to do this?" that question caused Ino to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I have no involvement in daddies' death. What happens to him is between Mao-sama and him. To be honest I tried pleading for daddies' life, but after I learned of his involvement in enslaving Kushina-sama, I couldn't defend him anymore, but I still refused to kill him; he was, after all my father." Spoke the Yamanaka in a somber tone.

The Sanin sighed then said as lightning flashed outside "I see. Even though your father committed an unforgivable sin, you still loved him to where you didn't want to be involved in his death. Now for my second question; is this necessary?"

The younger woman's eyes narrowed as she drew a Kunai "Yes, in order to maximize chaos and panic in Konoha… you have to die." Tsunade closed her eyes and clenched her fist as lightning once again flashed outside.

**The next morning in Uzu.**

Naruto woke up from his sleep, he laid there for a few moments as his companion stirred awake next to him revealing a mop of mint green hair. "Morning Fuu-chan." He said to the girl now called Fuu.

Said girl smiled and replied "Good morning Naruto-sama. Was I able to please you last night?"

He chuckled saying "Very much so. Why do you always ask me? Is it because you have some kind of self-confidence issue?"

Fuu pouted, but then grinned as she said "Perhaps, I'm worried I left you unsatisfied. If I did, then we would need to correct that problem." She leaned forward to kiss him, but was interrupted by a knock at the bed-room door.

The blonde man cleared his throat and called out "Come in." the door opened revealing Rin Nohara in the clothes she wore as a Chunin.

She opened the curtains to the bed-room and said "Good morning Naruto-sama. Breakfast shall be prepared for you shortly. Eggs will be a part of it; how would you like them done?"

"Sunny side up." Answered Naruto.

"What would you like with them?" asked Rin.

"Bacon, and some toast." Answered the blonde man.

"Butter or jelly with the toast? Asked the brown-haired girl.

"Jelly, blueberry." Replied the blonde.

"And to drink?" asked the brunette.

"Tea, with lemon." Said Naruto as he put on some clothes.

Rin nodded, bowed then left to prepare her master his food. Fuu pouted saying "Why does that girl attend to you like she does? She cooks, cleans, does your laundry, organizes your paperwork and destroys all of your [ahem] spam."

The whiskered man laughed replying "Well she took it upon herself to be my personal attendant. Tried to dissuade her, gave up after about two weeks. Now I've just gotten used to it. Don't worry, just because she can do those things doesn't mean I don't love you along with the others."

She blushed and kissed him as her wedding ring glinted brightly. When they separated she said "See ya later. Husband."

"You too, sweet wife."

The dark-skinned woman bowed and left the room. Not long after Rin returned with her Master's breakfast, and the morning newspaper. She set the tray of food on the window side table, saying "Naruto-sama, your breakfast."

He nodded and began cutting apart the eggs as the brunette poured his tea. As he ate he read the newspaper, or more specifically the front page: Godaime Hokage found dead! Anarchy in Konoha at all-time high.

He chuckled as he said to himself "All according to plan."

"Of course, it's because you're a god." She said with a smile.

He waved her off saying "I never claimed that. It's true I'm quite powerful, but I'm still human so therefore I can't be a god."

Rin's smile fell slightly but still kept it up saying "Whatever you say Naruto-sama."

Naruto sipped his tea then asked "How is my mother doing?"

The brunette frowned as she replied "Still in shock, which is understandable. She's been extremely hostile and refuse to say more than two words. Lately she's been hiding underneath the bed, under a table, or shaking in a corner. I've tried talking to her, and received a limited amount of responses, but that was only when she first saw me, which surprised her."

The blonde man took another sip of tea as he tapped his fingers on the table in contemplation. He sighed and said "I see. I'll try talking to her later. Any appointments today?"

"Yes, Konan-san has arrived from Ame and wishes to give you her report in person. That Hoshi Kunoichi Natsuhi we rescued has requested an audience with you. Ameyuri has captured her former apprentice Raiga Kurosuki, as per your instructions. He awaits your judgment." Rin listed off.

The blonde set his tea cup down and got up from his seat saying "Send Konan-chan inside, arrange for the meeting and trial in the Throne room in that order; the latter may be televised."

The brunette nodded and did as she was told, a few moments later Konan appeared bowing to her master. Naruto motioned for her to rise and said to her with a smile "Welcome back Konan-chan. I trust you have good news for me?"

She nodded replying "Yes, in my public defection from the Akatsuki, I killed four members: Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara. I regret I was unable to kill anymore, and failed to sabotage any Pain's paths. I shall accept any punishment you deem fit."

The Demon King laughed heartily saying "No punishment is needed, you did splendidly. Besides, some of them I want to kill myself." He finished rather darkly.

The former Akatsuki bowed saying "Your kindness knows no boundaries Naruto-sama."

This made him laugh harder, after a while he stopped and asked "Anything else?"

The blue-haired woman nodded replying "Yes, I wish to volunteer myself to lead the Peacekeeper branch." Her master thought for a moment as he crossed his arms.

"Granted." He said. The blue haired woman bowed asking "Furthermore, may I ask for us to…" she trailed off but he still got the message.

"Of course, but we'll have to wait until both the Akatsuki and Konoha are both gone." He said with a smile.

She bowed again saying "Thank you. Naruto-sama." Making him nod and motion for her to leave, she nodded in return and did so.

When he was left alone he grinned at how his plan was so successful.

**Meanwhile in Ame.**

Tobi was angrily saying "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW SHE WAS A PART OF THE NEW DAWN?" Pain narrowed his eyes at the masked man and his shouting.

"I had no reason to suspect her, regardless she will suffer the consequences. I must know though, why didn't you teleport to her and kill her yourself?" asked Pain, his question made the masked man stiffen and his single visible eye to narrow.

"She said that she had gained power from this 'Mao', I wanted to know what it was and how it worked. I still haven't figured out how it works." Tobi said making the Deva path raise an eyebrow.

Orochimaru stepped inside with a smug grin on his face, the two noticed him with the Sharingan user asking "What is it you want?

The pale man chuckled saying "Just recently several things have come up. Prior to our fellow members deaths, my old teammate Jiraiya was killed in Nade by my former apprentice Anko, she used a strange power that allowed her to manipulate darkness. Next Kakashi Hatake, was killed by a woman named Samui who used a rather interesting sword style.

Then the Yondaime Hokage was killed not long after our meeting when Konan-san defected."

This got a great modicum of surprise from the two dojutsu users, more so from Tobi, who asked "And who killed the Minato?" the masked man quickly realized his slipup.

Orochimaru noticed this saying with his usual grin "Minato? You speak as if you knew him. Oh well, anyway the Yondaime was killed by Mao who is actually the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki himself."

The two were once again surprised, one thinking _'So he's the one responsible for Konan's defection.'_ And the other _'Interesting, the boy killed his own father. Saves me from having to do it a second time'_

The pale man continued "Just last night, it appears that Inoichi and Tsunade died. Hours apart from one another, I might add. You see the former got into too much sake a took a swan dive off his rooftop, and the latter was murdered by one of her own students. And before these two deaths, others took place, The Elders and Civilian Council members were all found dead. I believe there is some form of connection."

In curiosity the Deva path asked "Are you saying that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki orchestrated the whole thing?" the pale Sanin nodded in response.

"The Elders and Civilians have almost always been, in most villages anti-Jinchuuriki, which would be an obvious reason to kill them. Tsunade is the one who banished him from Konoha, so that's another motive. The real enigma is Inoichi, there's no clear motive as to why he's dead, of course compared to the others his was meant to look like an accident." Continued Orochimaru.

Tobi made a thinking pose then said "There's no telling what's going on in that boy's head. Regardless he MUST be good, especially if he can convince one of our own to turn rogue."

Pain nodded in agreement stating "Konan was part of the original Akatsuki, I don't know how he did it, but it's likely he used some strange power to twist her mind to his liking. Also Zetsu reports to me that he can't find any of the Jinchuuriki no matter where he looks, I think that the Kyuubi is also responsible for this."

The masked man clenched his fist thinking _'Damn that brat! How long does he intend to derail my plans? I swear that I'll kill him once the eternal Genjutsu is cast and I'll be reunited with MY precious Rin-chan.'_ In Uzu Rin got a headache for inexplicable reasons, and felt a chill go up her spine.

**In Konoha.**

"Ino Yamanaka, you are charged with murdering the Godaime Hokage in cold blood. How do you plead?" asked the current substitute Hokage Shikaku Nara, as the Clan Heads looked down at her.

She raised her head to face them and spoke without hesitation "Guilty."

The entire Shinobi council narrowed their eyes at her, Tsume Inuzuka barked out (pun intended) "I move that she be executed by hanging immediately!" earning an agreement from all but Chouza.

Shikaku nodded in aggrement saying "She will be executed within the hour."

A few minutes later Ino sat alone in her cell awaiting her death. One Neko appeared saying "Enjoy your last meal while its fresh. Ino-san." The blonde girl nodded as the food tray was slipped underneath. She carefully took it and began eating, if you looked close enough you could see a small smile on her face.

Later Ino was standing on the gallows overlooking Konoha, she maintained a neutral face as the crowd below shouted various insults at her and demanding her death to come sooner. She shifted uncomfortably as the straightjacket she wore kept her arms in place.

When she was asked "Do you have any last words?" she grinned and shouted out "I REGRET NOTHING! GLORY TO GOD! GLORY TO THE DEMON KING!"

The executioner pulled the lever making the trapdoor open under the blonde girl's feet. She lifelessly dangled for a few minutes before being cut down to be examined. Shizune gulped a bit then spoke in anger "So this bitch killed Tsunade-sama? I hope she rots."

The raven-haired woman checked for a pulse, then declared "She's dead. Take her away." Two Chunin nodded and carried the dead woman away.

An hour later, a brunette woman was in the morgue examining the dead body of Ino Yamanaka. As the nurse leaned over she was suddenly grabbed by the throat by the dead woman. Ino's eyes fluttered open as she asked "Name?"

The nurse calmly replied "Seimei (Life)" the blonde girl let go saying "Those drugs I took in the food did the trick all right. They never suspected a thing."

The nurse nodded saying "Indeed though let's not forget the hook agent Trickster attached to the straightjacket, and you have agent Moon to thank for the drugged food. Shizune played her part as the angry and mourning apprentice perfectly too. Now what say we get out of here? Brown hair doesn't suit me at all."

The blonde girl smirked replying "Yes let's… Tsunade."

**In Uzu.**

Naruto was meeting with one Natsuhi and her son. The former was on her knees begging "Please, Naruto-sama. As a mother, I must beg that you allow my child asylum. I don't have much to offer, but if it pleases you I'll give you myself to do with as you please."

"MOTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" her son shouted in surprise.

"Quiet. Do you have any idea of who we're in the presence of? This man could turn us to ash with a wave of his hand! Just let me handle this…"

She was interrupted by Naruto who said "Calm yourselves. I would have given him asylum anyway, although I won't refuse your offer. Could use another member for the Peacekeepers."

The purple haired woman spoke in shock "You mean… become a member of the New Dawn?"

He nodded saying "Yes, we'll have to train you up a bit, but you'll eventually become a full member. If we have a deeper relationship that 'coworkers' then we'll see how it goes, but for now consider us new friends. You two may go now, someone shall direct you to your new home outside."

They bowed and left. The blonde snapped his fingers making a woman with blue hair in a spiked ponytail appear saying "Another one? [Sigh] you never change, you pervert."

"I resent that accusation Guren-chan. I am no pervert; I merely have a healthy appreciation for the fairer sex." He said making Guren face-vault.

She got up from the floor and dusted herself off before saying "Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, you called me for something? Like say, make hot passionate love?" he flicked her on the head in response making a red mark appear on her forehead.

"You know I don't do premarital sex." He said with a grin.

"Grr. Why's Fuu your wife when the rest of us aren't? Why does she get all the love and we don't get anything but kisses?" the blue-haired woman asked angrily, suddenly the air became dense as she fell to the floor, feeling like she was being crushed under the weight of her master's presence.

Her turned to her with cold blue eyes saying "My marrying her wasn't our choice, but it evolved into love later. It's just part of my moral code to not have premarital sex, and I've already told you that when Akatsuki is dead and gone and Konoha is rubble then we'll all get married and have our own little army of children, spoil them rotten and raise them. Now, summon Ameyuri-chan. I believe an ex-student of hers is awaiting trial."

The pressure from the air disappeared allowed Guren to kiss her master's hand in apology and then do what was asked of her.

A few moments later Ameyuri appeared with one Raiga Kurosuki in chains. Camera's hidden in the walls turned on so the people of Uzu could watch the trial. "On your knees. For you are in the presence of a god." Spoke Ameyuri.

Raiga scoffed saying "If he's a god, then Kami-sama is my sluAAAAAGH!" he screamed out as his sensei broke his leg at the kneecap. Naruto chuckled motioning for the female swordsman to break his other leg, she nodded and did so making her student scream again.

"Now then, Raiga-san. You are charged with terrorism, enslavement, murder, kidnapping, stealing the Kiba from your sensei during one of her episodes caused by her tuberculosis and various other charges. How do you plead?" spoke Naruto with an air of authority.

The green-haired man couldn't speak since his throat was sore from screaming when his legs were broken. "Seeing as how you're unable to plead. We shall assume that you're guilty and sentence you to death. You shall be kept locked away until Kira's return and on her return shall be released inside Murderworld. If on the slim chance you survive for seven days inside Murderworld then you shall be released and can leave. Take him away." The Demon King said with a devilish grin.

The red-haired woman nodded and dragged her sobbing student away.

He was about to leave to see his mother until a slug appeared with a letter stuck to it. He took it and read it:

Dear Naruto, your plan worked to perfection! Me and Ino are now home-free and on our way to Tanzuku, we'll use the tunnel there, take the train and come to Uzu. With much love, Tsunade.

PS: How did you make that decoy of me?

He chuckled and created a pen and paper in his hand replying:

Good. I'll see you when you get here. To answer your question, I used Yin-Yang release to create that copy of you and used a bit of your chakra so that its DNA would match your own to perfection. See you soon, Naruto.

PS: My mother is here and in recovery.

When he finished the short letter he gave it to the small slug causing it to disappear, he snapped his causing Rin to appear, she bowed asking "What may I do for you?"

He replied "I'm going to see my mother. See to it, I'm not disturbed unless needed." The brunette nodded quickly as he disappeared to finally meet his mother.

**End Chapter five.**

**A/N. Whew, new chapter. Hope you like it, well you know the drill leave lot's of reviews. Feedback, suggestions, etc. are welcome. Flames are not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Another chapter of New Dawn for you. Hope you enjoy; remember no flames. And for The Leader of Monkeys who reviewed Bleached Kitsune… Fuck you. I'm no Naruto fan-boy, I just hate that Kishimoto gives Sasuke (and redeeming him) power-up after power-up at the drop of a hat and Naruto gets nothing. Plus I always hated Naruto's cannon personality as you said Monkey, he was and quote: insolent , self-centered, obnoxious, and loud. End quote. And in my opinion he is dumber than a bag of hammers and has EXTREMELY poor taste in girls (Fuck you Sakura!). Furthermore… THIS IS FUCKING FAN-FICTION! As in you can do whatever the hell you want! I hate it when people can't understand this simple fact that in Fan-fiction you can do anything within and without reason (except for claim the series you're writing about.) [pant pant] sorry about my ranting, I'll just get to the story now.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's.**

**Next Update: My Name is Kira.**

Challenge: For those willing to accept, must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. For her description check my profile. The only requirements is that the picture MUST depict her savage bloodthirsty nature and joy in killing. Whoever makes the picture I like best can choose FIVE girls in ANY one of my stories.

**Chapter Six: Strike against Akatsuki! Meeting Kushina at last.**

As Naruto made his way to his mothers room he paused for a moment suddenly remembering he had forgotten something important… "THAT'S IT!" he suddenly shouted out to the empty hallway, he made a few hand-signs and summoned two coffins **"Summoning: Deva path. Preta path."**

Two coffins emerged from the ground; one opened revealing a beautiful woman with red hair done in two buns, she was Mito Uzumaki the Deva path, or more commonly Shogun #2 'The Riptide'. The other coffin opened revealing a large muscle bound man with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his chest, he was the Sandaime Raikage Z, Naruto's Preta path.

Unlike Pain's paths, who were a bunch of nobodies (Excluding Yahiko) Naruto hand-picked some of the most famous and powerful Shinobi he could find, and unlike the paths of Pain his had their own minds and souls so they could work independently. Mito Uzumaki, was an obvious choice as the Deva path; being an ex-Jinchuuriki and a Uzumaki pure-blood made her have semi-godlike abilities when using gravity release.

Z, was an obvious choice as the Preta path. During his reign as the Raikage he was known to be the fastest man alive, and even if you could catch him his body was nigh impenetrable, another thing he was well known for was being able to fight the Hachibi to a standstill. His unnaturally strong body combined with the chakra absorbing abilities of the Preta path made him almost completely unstoppable.

As an extra feature he gave all of his six path, one Rinnegan and one Sharingan eye. With the latter they would be able to copy down jutsu and predict the enemies movements and attacks, and (after much trial and error) are able to use the three legendary Sharingan techniques, Tsukuyomi, the unbreakable Genjutsu, Amaterasu, the eternal flames, and finally Sussano, sometimes referred to as the 'Towering bodyguard'. With the Rinnegan they would be able to master whatever jutsu they copied see and sense chakra better that with the Sharingan, and of course being able to use their respective paths abilities.

Mito bowed with one hand on her chest and the other on her side, Z crossed his arms and gave a simple nod, which was his way of 'bowing'. The red-haired woman asked "What is your wish, Kami-sama?" Naruto rubbed his temples in irritation; ever since he rose to power people kept on referring to him as a god. Which found annoying most of the time, sure he could destroy an entire village with one or two jutsus, sure he was immune to ageing thanks to the mixture of his Uzumaki genes and Kyuubi's Youkai, sure he built a city at the bottom of the ocean thanks to his Yin-Yang release, and sure he was leading the world to a new and better era without needless war and crime, none of those things made him a god… right?

He sighed and said "I summoned you two to deal with some bugs I nearly forgot to squash. I want you two to go to the borders of Ame, find the hidden Zetsu army and obliterate them along with any other Akatsuki members there… except for Sasuke, assuming he's there , Kabuto and Orochimaru for what they did to Anko-chan and countless others, and of course, Obito, Tobi, or whatever name he goes by now. Those four I want for myself."

They both nodded as they disappeared with a snap of the blondes fingers. When their vision focused they found themselves in a light drizzle of rain. Z, sneered "Ame… what a godforsaken place." The Deva path nodded in agreement, she put two fingers on the diamond shaped mark on her forehead then spoke "Z, I found approx. 50,000 matching Chakra signatures due south-east one hundred twenty-seven miles away."

The Preta path secretly sweat-dropped thinking _'That woman's unnatural sensory abilities are nothing to sneeze at.'_ He grunted in response and quickly left.

**Back with Naruto.**

The blonde-haired man was about to turn into the corridor where his mother's room was until "Oi, Shithead-sama. Gotta tell ya something." A voice said behind him causing Naruto to grow a tic-mark on his head.

"This had better be really good news, you damn potty mouth. I'm less than twenty feet away from my mother, who requires extreme amounts of love, kindness, and counseling and yet here you are bothering me. If you bothered me hoping to have some sex, I'll tell you like I did the others, I don't do premarital sex. Now what is it? If it's not important I'll put you on cleaning duties at Murderworld for a month."

The redhead, Tayuya gulped then said in a more calm tone to avoid pissing off her god… err boss "Well, Shi… I mean, Naruto-sama. You know during you're fight with that fucking rapist called Minato? The shitty Uchiha got away and well, he stole one of the cameras you used to broadcast the slugfest, and now he's using it to broadcast himself across the Elemental Nations, he's basically slandering your name, proclaiming himself a superior Shinobi and some other shit about Uchiha pride."

Naruto rubbed his temples in frustration, but then an idea came to him, an idea that made an evil smirk appear on his face. "Well then, maybe I'll play a little game with him." He said darkly making Tayuya sweat quite bullets.

He motioned for the redhead to follow him after about two minutes of walking they were back in the blonde's throne room, where Rin and Karin were trying to fix this problem, while on the large screen overlooking the throne room Sasuke was saying "Naruto, the dobe is Mao (Demon King)? Don't make me laugh, if he's supposedly so powerful then I must be a god. Which wouldn't surprise me since I have the thickest and purest blood of the most powerful clan to ever exist!"

"Good god, how long is he going to glorify himself? Karin, shut that damned camera off!" said a woman with black hair. The spectacled girl spit back "I'm trying, damn it! I can't work while having to listen to his ranting, Mikoto-san."

The woman called Mikoto was none other than Sasuke's mother. She was ironically a kind and gentle soul, she had the traditional black hair and onyx eyes of the Uchiha clan, she was wearing an orange hat, with prayer beads sitting above the rim and two 'smileys' on the front with one smiling the other frowning, the hat also had two long side straps connected to a medallion with a bulls skull. On her neck was a red prayer bead necklace, she also wore black combat boots and black knee-length jean shorts, with a black studded belt. She didn't wear a shirt but instead wore a black bikini top, on her back was a large tattoo showing a flaming bull skull.

She had survived the Uchiha massacre but was rendered comatose from a mixture of blood loss and severe head trauma. She was secretly kept locked away in the basement of the Hokage tower, so that, upon her awakening would be breeding stock for more Uchiha babies, but thanks to her god (Naruto) she was saved from such a fate. And she enjoyed getting some revenge on Konoha, particularly when she snuck into Konoha, with some help on Tsunade's part, and set the Uchiha district on fire.

As for her… provocative state of dress she was actually, somewhat of a wild individual, partly due to Kushina in their younger days, but when Mikoto was put in an arranged [Coughforcedcough] marriage with Fugaku she had to restrain her more wild side to the point she was rendered a shadow of her real self.

But that's in the past, she was now a proud member of the New Dawn, she was Mikoto 'Fire Fist' Uchiha, or more commonly as the #6 Shogun the 'Smiling Monster'. "You're spacing out Miko-chan." Said Rin.

The fire specialist rubbed her head sheepishly saying "Sorry, I have a habit of reminiscing." The brown-haired girl's Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes narrowed slightly as she said "A dangerous pastime isn't it?" before Mikoto could respond Naruto walked in, the three bowed to him in respect as he proceeded to sit on his throne.

When he motioned for them to rise, the Naraka path (Rin) asked "Naruto-sama, I thought you were going to visit Kushina-sama?"

The blonde chuckled as he replied "I was, but then this caught my attention. I've waited to meet my mother for my whole life; I can wait a few more measly minutes. Now patch me into the camera feed, I want to have a little chat with Sasuke, and make sure that everyone can see us as we talk." Karin nodded as she tapped a few keys and gave a thumbs-up.

Naruto's picture appeared on every single screen the broadcast was on, he chuckled saying "Well, well, what do we have here? An ill-bred brat stewing in his own nonexistent glory? How pathetic." On the other end of the stolen camera Sasuke heard a voice he utterly despised.

"Dobe, should've known you'd call me out. Though I was expecting it to be in person." The avenger said to the camera that had a small speaker attached so, it could be spoken through. The camera was being held by a white-haired boy named Suigetsu who had strapped to his back, the infamous blade of the late Zabuza Momochi. While behind the swordsman was an orange-haired man with several birds surrounding him, this was Juugo, the source of the enzyme that allowed Orochimaru to create the curse mark. Who were both sent by Orochimaru to retrieve Sasuke and bring him to Ame, and do whatever they could to please him such as telling him he could receive vast amounts of power from Orochimaru.

The two were shocked that the camera spoke, but it subsided since they both knew that the Demon King had technology years, if not decades ahead of current available tech.

In his throne room, the blonde chuckled as he said "Normally I would, but I have an urgent appointment that has been kept waiting far, far too long." The arrogant brat scowled as his eyes narrowed.

"What could be more important than me? I thought we supposed to be rivals, dobe. If you really are Mao then if I kill you, I can without a doubt kill Itachi." The Uchiha said with a grin.

The blonde's eyes narrowed, while he could taunt Sasuke, telling him Itachi was dead, it was too soon, better save it for when the duck-butt Emo was dying and grasping for life while lying in a pool of his own blood. The blue-eyed man chuckled darkly saying "That was when we were little kids Sasuke. I was a weak and close to retarded boy that could only spout about my dream of being Hokage, but as time went by I learned that there is no 'black and white' I learned of power-hungry people who hide bull-shit behind a smile.

I learned of countless, wrongs done to me and my clan, and more importantly my mother. I learned countless things. You have learned nothing; you are just a spoiled pampered brat who can't even learn a jutsu without getting special treatment. Hell, you can't even see past your nose without relying on the Sharingan."

The insults made the Avenger's face burn with rage, as he said angrily "OH YEAH? IF YOU'RE SO POWERFUL THEN FACE ME YOURSELF! Though, it'll be obvious who'll be the victor, there's not a single person who could beat me. I've even surpassed Madara Uchiha."

The blonde jinchuuriki's face grew dark as his bangs shadowed his eyes, then a crooked smile appeared on his face that grew larger "Feh, Hehe, Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the blonde laughed and laughed. While Sasuke shouted in rage spitting some saliva at the camera lens "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

After a few minutes, the blonde stopped and said with a grin that never left his face "You think you're stronger than Madara? That's a laugh in and of itself, both he and Hashirama Senju, were proclaimed as Shinobi gods. Their battles were said to change entire landscapes as proven by their most famous battle at The Valley of The End. Comparing yourself to either of them, in this case Madara, is like a rat comparing itself to a Bengal tiger. And really you think that there's no one who can beat you? I'll disprove that by playing a little game.

Attention to all who are listening. I know you've been watching this exchange for some time, and are unable to understand it all, you see me and Sasuke have a grudge that extends all the way to our academy days in Konoha, but that's our business not yours. Now then, seeing as how Sasuke thinks he can beat anyone in the Elemental Nations, I've decided to sic the Elemental Nations on him. I'm offering ten billion ryo to whoever captures Sasuke Uchiha Alive, there are only two rules, he MUST be alive, if he's killed then you get nothing.

Rule two, the only village not allowed to participate is Ame, because they are under the authority of the Akatsuki, so by extension members of the Akatsuki are not allowed to play. Once you capture Sasuke, bring him to your respective village, one of my people will pick him up and give you your payment. Yes, I know what you're thinking 'Mao could get this guy himself' am I right? Well, as I said I have an urgent appointment that requires my attention, besides why should I get all the fun? Why not give someone else a chance? Well, regardless good hunting to all of you!"

And with that the broadcast ended thanks, both Karin and Suigetsu turning off the feed at the same time by coincidence. Throughout the Elemental Nations, the people were stunned… TEN BILLION RYO?! Everyone throughout the Elemental Nations screamed.

In Kumo, the Yondaime Raikage A, took off his hat and slammed his fists together already planning on using the money to improve his village and its military. In Kiri, the Godaime Mizukage Mei smiled brightly with that kind of money Kiri could be restored in no time, all the while she got a sadistic glint in her eyes. Before she left she stamped a very important document that said: Grant supreme authority of Kiri to Mao, upon marriage of Mizukage Mei Terumi and Naruto Uzumaki aka Mao.

In Iwa, the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki grinned. He could use that cash to one-up his enemies and strengthen his village and… [crack] "OHH! MY ACHING BACK!" and maybe pay his medical bills for his spine. In Suna, Gaara smiled lightly at the announcement of his brother in bond, Naruto. Then his face became more serious, with the bounty offered his village would completely recover from when Suna's Daimyo kept sending missions to Konoha causing an economic decline. He got up from his seat placed his gourd on his back and left to fetch his siblings.

In Konoha, Shikaku Nara, the now Rokudaime Hokage, due to emergence. Was sitting in his office thinking _'The New Dawn, has caused Konoha much suffering. We have no choice though, we NEED this bounty. Besides it might get us in Naruto's good graces and figure out why he has done this to us.'_ **(A/N. Why do you think dumbass?)**

Finally in Ame the remainder of the Akatsuki saw the whole exchange between Naruto and Sasuke. "Ten billion ryo? That's insane." Said Kabuto who was standing behind Orochimaru.

Tobi nodded saying casually "Indeed, with an amount like that no one would be able to resist. Young Sasuke will be facing an endless swarm of Shinobi, Kunoichi, and bounty hunters until he's caught or kills himself."

In the background Kakazu was crying a waterfall crying "WHYYYYYYY?"

Then Zetsu appeared saying "Oi, something weird's happening Tobi." The masked man narrowed his visible eye as he asked "What do you mean Zetsu?" the black half answered **"The army of white Zetsu clones you kept hidden. We tried to mentally contact them to check their progress, but we can't reach them."** The white half then spoke "It's true! Though I could've sworn I heard one say 'help us' before the connection with them was broken entirely."

Tobi's visible eye narrowed, the Akatsuki had suffered enough blows thanks to the Uzumaki brat, if he lost the army of Zetsu clones it would be a catastrophe! "Kakazu, you and Kabuto check it out. We can't afford any more losses. If you kill Kabuto for any reason… let's just say you won't have any more need of money."

Orochimaru had no complaints about Tobi ordering around Kabuto, because the masked man promised Sasuke as payment for both the Snake Sannin's and his no. two's cooperation, besides the young Uchiha was within arms reach so the pale man was in a pleasant mood. The zombie man, in his depressed state took a map showing the location of the Zetsu army and left.

**With Sasuke.**

Suigetsu was in the Uchiha's face shouting "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU NOT ONLY PICKED A FIGHT WITH THE DEMON KING, YOU INDIRECTLY CHALLENGED THE WHOLE OF THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS!" the Uchiha just did his patented grunt and sat down.

"Good, then lots of strong people will come my way. If and when I beat them all, I'll be able to beat Itachi." Sasuke said with a crazed grin.

The white-haired boy shook his head vigorously saying in fear "You're crazy! There's no way you can survive when EVERYONE is out to get you. Besides, I heard stories about the Demon King. I was told that he runs a recreated Uzu, and there he is proclaimed as a god. I also heard that he is so strong people say he is a direct descendant of the Rikudou Sennin, which is why he's so damn strong."

Juugo piped in "Really? I overheard someone say in the last village we were in that, the Demon King acquired his godlike power from a demon he defeated. Hell, no one knew who he was until just recently

The swordsman replied "I heard that one too. Another version is that he befriended not defeated the demon. You see there are so many stories surrounding him no one knows fact from fiction."

Sasuke just scoffed "Regardless, when we were in the academy and as Genin that dobe was nothing but a stepping stone for me."

The swordsman said "Yeah, but that was then this is NOW! You wanna commit suicide by throwing yourself against an endless army, you can do it on your own. I quit! I'm heading to Kiri, maybe the new Mizukage will let me join. Hey, Juugo you coming or what?"

The orange-haired man let out a small smile replying "Thanks, for the invitation, but I'll stay with Sasuke-san. It was a miracle before that I didn't kill you during one of my episodes, and he's the only one who can keep me in check. Maybe we'll meet again someday; until then, I wish you the best of luck."

Suigetsu nodded as he raised his hand to waist level, Juugo hesitated at first then shook the swordsman's hand. The white-haired boy nodded hefted the Executioner's blade on his back and left towards Kiri.

**Meanwhile.**

After several hours of walking they saw a blonde-haired woman sitting on a boulder drinking from a saucer of milk and eating a plate of sushi. Kakauzu instantly recognized her "Yugito Nii, the Nibi jinchuuriki."

She raised an eyebrow asking "Who wants to know?" she then saw the zombie and grinned "I remember you. Where's your boyfriend? Oh, right; he was gutted by Konan-san."

The money lover narrowed his eyes saying "I cornered you once, I can do it again." The jinchuuriki burst out laughing as she replied "Oh really? Well, I was pretty stupid back then. After Naruto-sama rescued me he hit me on the head, saying and quote: You're an idiot, you trapped yourself in a sewer with no means of escape with TWO S-rank nin, who's abilities you know nothing about. End quote. Pretty hard to argue with that, but I'm not like I was then."

She put down the saucer and plate of food as she said "Wasn't expecting to see you here, even though it's not an official mission I don't think Naruto-sama would mind if I killed you off Kakazu." The zombie man said to Kabuto "Boy, go on ahead. I'll capture this one." The spectacled man was tossed the map that led to the Zetsu army and took off.

The miser of Akatsuki smirked under his mask as he said "Round two woman, and this time that brat won't interfere." The cat woman smirked as she replied "He won't have to. As I said before, I'm not like I was at that time."

She took off the gloves on her hands as she spoke "Names Yugito 'The Tyrant' Nii, Shogun #8." Once the gloves were removed it revealed cat-like paw pads on the palms of her hands. The money lover raised an eyebrow in response thinking _'What're those supposed to do?'_

She grinned and said **"Pad Ho (Pressure Cannon)"** a bubble shaped as one of the pads appeared when she thrust her hand forward. The bubble slammed into Kakazu causing one of his hearts to explode inside, more specifically the one that had an affinity for fire.

He grimaced as he took off his cloak allowing his masks to get off his back and charge her. She grinned as thrust her palms forward causing two more bubbles to appear, the masked tentacle… creatures surrounded her. She grinned as the pads she fired neared her target, a structural weak-point in the ground that would make it collapse into a sinkhole.

[BOOM] they hit their mark as the ground crumbled beneath them, fortunately she stood in a spot where the sinkhole couldn't reach her. One of the masks (lightning) fell in and was crushed by falling rubble, on the other side of the sinkhole, the undead miser narrowed his eyes, not only has he lost two of his five hearts, this woman is obviously much stronger than before.

The three remaining masks halted and started powering their jutsu, while Yugito was yawning and stretching very similar to a cat. Her casualness angered Kakazu. She smiled slyly saying "I'd love to play around longer but, I'm due back soon. So I'll finish this quickly."

She pressed her palms together, then opened them releasing a small paw-pad shaped bubble. She grinned and uttered **"Tigre Shock." **As if on command the paw-pad expanded, a blast of wind came as the area shook. The ground itself crack and shattered and the whole place violently quaked, the shear power was felt in Ame as the citizens there felt an inexplicable earthquake.

As the shaking stopped, Yugito observed her handiwork, she laughed when she saw the remains of the undead man reduced to nothing but mush thanks to her technique. She sighed and decided to enjoy the moment by eating more milk and fish.

**With Kabuto**

Kabuto finally arrived at the cavern where the Zetsu army was hidden but found something shocking… there was nothing here but a barren landscape and hundreds of Zetsu clones scattered about. The spectacled man noticed one that was struggling to move. He approached it asking "What the hell happened here?"

The clone replied with pure terror in its eyes "It- it- it w-was a monster." The white-haired man raised an eyebrow asking "A monster? What kind?"

The clone replied "Th-there was just two of them, real big muscle head, and a woman. She snapped her fingers then there was an explosion. The big one disappeared all we could see were flashes of lightning, and then- then, the woman crushed us with some weird jutsu. We were pressed on the ground, we couldn't move, couldn't get up, we could barely breathe, and were crushed by some invisible force. Then these black flames kept popping up, and- and…[splat]"

The clones head suddenly exploded, covering Kabuto in it's blood. "So there was still one left? Just like cockroaches these things are." A woman's voice said.

The spectacled man looked and saw a red-haired woman and a muscle bound man, just like the clone said… "Wait, I recognize you two. Your Mito Uzumaki and Z, the Sandaime Raikage. Were you revived by the Edo Tensei?"

They both scowled, more so Mito she was thoroughly disgusted by that filthy technique her brother in law created. Not only did it require a living human sacrifice it also forced the dead to rise against their will not allowing them to rest peacefully as they should. She and her fellow paths were not resurrected by such a thing. Naruto, her god, asked her and her fellow paths their permission before bringing them back. To which they agreed, although in her case it was through the condition that the blonde NOT use the Edo Tensei.

Instead of answering Kabuto the two looked at each other briefly as if deciding on what to do. They nodded in agreement and Z, gave the silver-haired man a swift chakra-empowered punch to the gut rendering him unconscious.

Z, lifted the unconscious man onto his shoulder as the Deva path touched two fingers to her forehead saying "Ready for summoning." And with that the three disappeared.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had been standing outside his mother's room for some time, in thought on how he should approach this. Taking a deep breath he sighed, deciding to wing it. He gently opened the door revealing a white padded room, laced with various seals that would prevent any and all attempts at suicide.

The Demon King looked around trying to find his mother, for she was not on the bed. He heard a sniffling sound and checked under a table sitting in the corner. That is where he found his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was but a shadow of her former self, her eyes were puffy from crying, her hair was messy and frizzy, and she looked sickly pale as though she had been seeing ghosts all day.

He tried reaching for her only to be pounced on by her. She pinned him to the floor and attempted to strangle him with all the strength she could muster all the while saying with pure venom "I'll kill you, you sick fuck! I'll kill you! Kill you! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto threw her off and pinned her down by straddling her waist and holding down her arms. But that didn't stop her from kicking, screaming death threats and profanities, attempting to bite him. "Let go of me! I'll cut off your fucking penis and make you fucking it eat! Then I'll cut open your stomach and intestines and force you to eat it again! Then, I'll stop the bleeding with a fucking red hot poker, and clean it with salt! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING RAPIST! THEN I'LL HUNT DOWN ALL THOSE BASTARDS YOU PIMPED OUT TO ONE BY ONE!"

Finally having enough Naruto said "Look at me. Lo- look at me! It's me your son. Naruto." She slowly stopped her struggling and took a moment to observe his face. There what looked like whisker marks, just like her baby.

"Naruto? My- my b- baby boy?" he quickly nodded and this time was hugged, instead of strangled. As she hugged him she mumbled continuously while crying "Thank you. Thank you." Again and again. Finally she calmed down and was helped onto the bed by her son.

He pulled an adjacent chair next to the bed and said in a somber tone "I'm sorry Kushina-san. For forcing you to remember all the torture and pain you've endured."

She hung her head as she replied "When I first came to, I hated you so much. I hated what you did to me, forcing me to go through all of… that a second time in less than second. But Rin-san told me why you did it and- and I understood. I forgive you, especially since you killed that bastard Minato."

He nodded fully expecting such a response, then spoke "I hated you too." This caused her to flinch as her eyes widened, threatening to pop out, but then he continued "When I first learned about you and… that guy; I had no idea why you left me alone, and I hated you for it. So I decided to find out where you were so I could confront the two of you. Instead, I found something more. Piece by piece, little by little, I traveled all across the Elemental Nations seeking the truth about you and Minato. But it was in the last place I thought to look, the Hokage archives that I found the answers I really sought.

That is how I learned that you were taken from your village and forced to become a slave. When I learned that, I immediately forgave, because it wasn't your fault. None of it was. It was all the fault of those claiming to represent their goddamned will of fire IE Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and several others. From there I concocted a plan to seek revenge on Konoha for all the wrongs they did to our clan, including ourselves, Kushina-san."

She nodded in understanding and was wondering why he hasn't been calling her 'Kaa-san' she must admit though he was quite hands… where did that come from? Suddenly he placed his hand on top of hers making her blush furiously at the touch of his surprisingly soft hand. "Allow me to start from the beginning. It all began something like this…

**End Chapter Six.**

**A/N. Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave lots of reviews and no flames. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
